Sugar Daddy
by mocasoul
Summary: Marti Venturi, now 19, sat in the back seat of a limousine wondering how the younger version herself would feel if she knew that meeting Dennis MacDonald would lead to this…him becoming her sugar daddy.  Dasey, implied Lizwin, and an OOC-ish Marti.
1. Chapter 1

Marti Venturi, now 19, sat in the back seat of a limousine wondering how the younger version herself would feel if she knew that meeting Dennis MacDonald would lead to this…him becoming her sugar daddy. She wasn't a gold digger, so she didn't pursue this it at all. It just sort of happened. However, Marti wasn't going to lie to herself and say that it didn't feel good to be pampered. If Dennis was willing to spend his money on her, she wouldn't stop him.

She felt as if she deserved it. Being bumped from youngest kid in the house to middle child and nearly ignored because she wasn't as mischievous as Derek or Edwin. Or as perfect as Lizzie and, especially, Casey. Or as new as her little brother, Simon. Oh, and let's not forget the strange relationship Casey and Derek had whenever they thought no one knew. Of course, they hid it well, but Marti knew. The day she saw them kissing in what was, then, Lizzie's room was a day she would never forget. And when George and Nora found out about Derek and Casey, they tried everything to get them to stop seeing each other in that way. Eventually, George and Nora began fighting more and more until they gave up and allowed the relationship to continue, and so did their fighting. It made things awkward and it changed everything Marti knew to be normal.

So, to do something to break the pattern Derek and Casey started, Edwin and Lizzie followed, Marti decided to go to university in Toronto instead of Kingston. It was something she had been wanting for a while and she hoped her parents wouldn't hate her for it. It was a chance for Marti to be herself and start over without being referred to as Derek, Casey, Edwin, and Lizzie's little sister or Simon's big sister. She could be herself.

A chance meeting with Dennis MacDonald at an event being held on the University of Toronto campus almost made her hate her decision out of annoyance he would somehow compare her to Casey or Lizzie or the rest of her siblings. And he did, but she wasn't quite as angry at the time. She was actually homesick and was missing the comparison to them. She told him this and he decided to look after her when he told her he moved back to Toronto.

They're interactions with each other started out as something she didn't expect. He wasn't treating her like a replacement daughter standing in place of Casey and Lizzie. He was actually treating her like an individual and an adult.

Surprisingly, their relationship wasn't sexual. Not that she wasn't attracted to him a little. He was, impossibly, still handsome in his early 50s with only a few extra wrinkles and gray hairs. And even though she had expected him to ask or suggest that their relationship was sexual, he never did. So, she had to bring the subject up during a dinner date they had one night.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"What's wrong, Marti?" Dennis asked as he sipped from his glass of wine. "You look as if something is on your mind and it's bothering you."_

_"This…whatever it is between us. Well, what I'm trying to say is…what is this?"_

_"It's nothing more than two people enjoying each other's company. Is our time together making you uncomfortable or confusing you?"_

_"Do you want to sleep with me?" Marti asked, bluntly, as he chocked on the sip of wine that was in his mouth. She was resorting to her cute, yet not so cute bluntness she had as a child._

_"Marti…" he began in an even tone and a nervous chuckle. She knew she had crossed some sort of line, but it was starting to get a little suspicious that he would spend so much money on her by buying her books for university buying her a new laptop and even some clothes and shoes._

_"I'm so like sorry for asking that, but you spend a lot of money on me, and I'm not Casey or Lizzie. So, the only reason I can think of as to why you're doing all of this for me is…sex."_

_"Well, I would see why you would say that. You're not my daughters, Casey and Lizzie. You're not my ex-wife, Nora. You're a smart, funny, attractive young woman…really attractive, and I'm not going to lie…the thought have crossed my mind several times. In fact if you weren't Nora's step-daughter…I would have attempted. But, the more time I spend with you, the more I don't think about those thoughts of you. And it's not because you're Nora's step-daughter or Casey and Lizzie's step-sister. It's because I admire you as an individual. A young woman."_

_"What if I…wanted to sleep with you?" Marti asked as she stared at him seductively and she watched him shift uncomfortably in his chair._

_"I'm flattered, Marti, but I would have to deny you." he said and she was disappointed and embarrassed. "Marti, I don't want you to feel like you have to sleep with me. I like spending time with you. I don't know why. I feel you're just as much my daughter as Casey and Lizzie, yet you're not. You're something different to me."_

_"I feel guilty. You already have daughters and I already have a dad. I think it's strange that you spend money on me and your daughters also. I know you don't see me as another daughter, so I can't help but feel you want sex from me."_

_"I don't expect anything from you except your time. I don't need another daughter. Casey and Lizzie are enough to fulfill that part of my heart. And I don't need another lover. I need a friend and someone with a youthful hope in life. Look, I know you still don't believe me. I wouldn't believe me either, but this is not about sex. I feel your presence is something I need right now."_

_"They don't like it. Especially, Casey. She thinks I'm stealing you away or getting revenge…" she trailed off not wanting to tell Dennis, at the time, about Casey's relationship with Derek. "I just hate making Casey miserable."_

_"Well, she's has nothing to worry about. You and I both know that she and Lizzie comes first in my life. I mean…" he said stuttering hating that he might have offended Marti._

_"I know what you meant. I'm okay. You're a good father to them, and I just don't want to stand in the way." she said as she looked down at her plate._

_"You're not in the way. I care about you just as much as I care about them." he said with a comforting smile. "So, what do you say that we continue this dinner?"_

_"Okay…" Marti said as she smiled and continued eating dinner with Dennis as if that conversation didn't happen. They made small talk about how her studies were going and he tried, again, explaining his law practices and she just didn't understand._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Marti arrived at the airport of Dennis's private jet and saw him standing near the entrance of the jet. She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you ready to go home, Marti?" Dennis asked her and she shook her head.

"Not really. I hear Casey is less than thrilled to know that you're coming with me for Simon's eighth birthday party." Marti said as she frowned knowing that Casey wasn't the only one that wasn't happy about her and Dennis. Everyone, now, knew about her relationship with Dennis as he, now, knew about Casey's with Derek and how much it altered the family.

"Well, she'll just have to get over it, won't she? Come on, we should get going." he said as he nodded towards the jet and Marti boarded it. Marti knew going back home with Dennis was going to be bittersweet for her. Mostly bitter…


	2. Chapter 2

Marti's heart was pounding as she stood outside her home. That word held so much mocking weight in it because of how plastic everyone seemed. At least, she was comforted by the fact that Nora and her dad got along better, now that Lizzie and Edwin were out of the house just as Derek and Casey were. Thankfully, Simon was the saving grace for them when it was just the three of them. However, with the family all coming in for Simon's birthday was going to guarantee drama. Something Marti knew was partly her fault because of Dennis coming along.

She took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell. The door opened with Nora standing there with a shocked expression as she stared at her ex-husband. There was a moment of anger as she stared at him before she turned her gaze to Marti and she smiled.

"Marti! Look at you." Nora said as she hugged her step-daughter as her father came up behind his wife with that same angry expression towards Dennis. Marti knew her relationship with Dennis had caused George to grow angry with the man he once admired.

"Daddy!" Marti screamed as she pulled him into a big hug. She missed him so much and felt a little guilty for being close to Dennis. In her mind, Dennis wasn't a replacement for her dad, but she still felt guilty. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too, sweetheart. You look so grown up."

"You look older…" she said as she ran her hand through his blonde and even grayer hair.

"Marti! Marti! Marti!" Simon shouted as he ran to her and she stooped low to give him a hug. She missed her little brother so much.

"Happy birthday, Simon! How does it feel to be eight?"

"Great! What did you get me?" he asked and Marti laughed. He was so much like her when she was his age.

"You'll find out, later." she said as she stood up and looked around as he went off to play. Nothing had changed much. "Where is everybody?" she asked as she continued to look around.

"Well," Nora began, "Casey is next door with Emily. Derek is somewhere with Sam. Edwin and Lizzie are here…"

"Great! I'm going to talk to them. Oh, I've missed all of you so much…" Marti said before she went upstairs and saw Lizzie and Edwin in Derek's old room. "Hi guys!" she said as she stared at Lizzie's new hair color…bright red.

"Marti!" Lizzie said as she stood up and hugged her. "When did you get in?"

"Well, I arrived here a few minutes ago. You're dad is downstairs." Marti said with an uneasy look as Lizzie's smile faded a little. She knew that, both, Lizzie and Casey didn't like her relationship with their father, but Lizzie was better about accepting it than Casey.

"So, he's here for the party?"

"Well, yeah, but he said he was staying here in Ontario for the weekend to spend time with you and Casey. He misses you guys a lot, you know."

"I know. Well, I'm going downstairs to talk to him. When I come back, I should show you my new dragon tattoo." Lizzie said with a wink.

"You have a tattoo? Awesome." Marti said as Lizzie left the room. "So, Edwin…how have you been doing? How are things at Queens?" she asked knowing it was awkward talking to him about university because they chose to attend different universities.

"There good. Business classes are going great. I was kind of wondering if you could talk to Dennis for me. I wanted to discuss him helping me get a job."

"Okay. I'm sure he'll help you. I mean, you could be a future client one day." she said and he nodded. There was a few seconds of silence until Marti decided to ask a question. "Edwin…is Lizzie still upset with me?"

"The truth?" he asked and Marti nodded. "Yeah. That's her father and she thinks you spend more time with him than she does. Plus…dad feels a bit neglected."

"I think dad knows I love him more than anything. Dennis and I have this understanding. I'm not his daughter, and he's not my father. He doesn't want to replace Casey and Lizzie, and I don't want to replace George."

"Marti, it's kind of hard to say this, but…we men feel a little de-masculated when someone comes along that's better than us."

"Edwin, I'm not de-masculating dad because I'm friends with Dennis. I think he's grateful that someone is looking out for me while I'm Toronto. I mean, yeah…I feel a little guilty that I spend more time with Dennis, now. But…it's only because he's there in Toronto. By the way, you're not a man, Edwin." Marti said with a smirk and he threw a pillow at her causing her to laugh.

"Smarti!" Derek said as he hugged her and she hugged him back.

"I thought I told you not to call me that anymore…"

"You'll always be my Smarti no matter how old you are."

"Fine…you'll be my Smerek. So, how are you? How's the hockey season so far?"

"Good. You should have seen me in the last game. Sweet slap shot that won the game."

"Nice. So, where is Casey?" Marti asked trying to cover up her annoyance, but she knew she wasn't doing it very well.

"She's downstairs. Yeah, when I got back I saw her downstairs with Dennis. He's here for Simon's birthday party?" Derek asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well, sort of. He's here for the weekend to spend it with Lizzie and Casey."

"Oh…" Derek said as he nodded. Suddenly, Lizzie was standing in the doorway.

"Hey guys, we're going to sing 'Happy Birthday' to Simon." she said and they followed her downstairs. As she descended the stairs, she was face to face with Casey and all joy that was in her face went away the moment she saw Marti. Just then, she saw Dennis whisper into her ear and she began to smile again, though Marti noticed that it was more forced.

Minutes later, they had sung the song and Simon blew out the candles in his birthday cake. George and Nora were reluctant to do it, but they gave him the biggest slice of cake. It was not going to be easy dealing with an eight year old on a sugar high.

Later, they played games, watched some movies, and laughed whenever Simon over-reacted whenever her received a gift he really loved. During the dinner, Marti noticed Casey cutting glances in her direction whenever Dennis would talk about returning to Toronto and how much he missed living there. He was careful to not mention Marti, and she wasn't upset with him for it. They just carried on as if everything was normal which was hard to do because everything about the Venturi-MacDonald family wasn't normal.

"Casey, Lizzie…" Dennis said to them as he was about to leave. "How would you two like spending the day with me at my condo? In fact, why don't you all come along?"

"Okay…" Casey said with an excited grin. "Oh, it would be just perfect. We could have lunch and talk and…oh, it'll just be…great!"

"Well, I'm glad you're happy, Casey. I'll see you guys tomorrow, then. Oh, Marti, you bag." he said referring to her travel bag she left in his car. She followed him out and could feel Casey glaring at her. "Goodnight, Marti." he said as he kissed her on the cheek before he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, Marti decided to call Dimi. She knew she was going to be busy tomorrow so she decided to hang out with him her last day in Ontario. It had been a little awkward between them when she first left for Toronto because she and Dimi had dated, briefly, during their senior year of high school. Eventually, she and Dimi became friends again a few months after they ended.

"What's up, Marti?" Dimi answered the phone and Marti rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Still trying to be cool, I see. How's it going, Dimi?"

"Nothing much going on with me. How's things with you? Your step-sis was over earlier."

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, things are going great with me. My classes are good, my baby brother just turned eight, and I'm talking to you."

"Oh, don't forget the very rich man paying pretty much everything for you. It must me nice being in Toronto with someone you barely know paying your way."

"Dimi…" she groaned. She hated when Dimi talked about Dennis, because he was never shy about letting her know he didn't approve.

"Marti, the man is your step-sisters' father. I know you're pissed at Casey, but that's her father. You have to know that's breaking the code."

"She broke the code first by sleeping with my brother." Marti said as if Dimi was taking Casey's side. "By the way, how does Emily do it? I mean, she dated Derek right as they were leaving for university and Casey's her best friend. How does she handle that?"

"You mean, how does she continue to be friends with Casey even though she took Derek from her? I don't know. I guess she and Casey are really best friends to the core. I wouldn't be so forgiving as she is. I know you're not going to forgive anytime soon."

"No, I'm not. You know how different my family has been since they started that whole disgusting affair. Ugh, it was almost perfect today until Casey and Derek showed up. I could just feel the energy in the room go sour."

"I know, but do you still have to be with Casey's father? I mean, you say he doesn't want sex, but whenever a man spends that much money on a woman…" he trailed off. "I'm just telling you to be careful. I care about you and I don't think I can stand it if that man hurts you."

"I know, but Dennis and I have this understanding. He doesn't want sex. He just wants my company, and I like giving him company. He's not my father, and I'm not his daughter. I'm not his lover or fuck buddy. It's complicated how we define our relationship"

"Sometimes, when someone says, 'it's complicated' they have feelings for the other person, but is not sure if they should say it. You sure you don't have feelings for him?"

"I'm sure. I mean, of course…I find him attractive, but it would be too weird if we did. I mean, I wanted to at first, but it would be too weird now. Besides, he's always trying to get me talk to the guys in my classes and go out on more dates."

"If you didn't go off to Toronto, I would be the guy you'd be dating." Dimi said and Marti wished he didn't say that. It always brought back bad memories.

"Dimi, I thought we agreed that we wouldn't talk about that again. We're friends and when we dated, it was awkward and it didn't feel the same."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. Just promise that you won't Dennis hurt you." Marti said, reluctantly. She never realized that some guys were just as dramatic as girls.

"I promise, Dimi. I won't let Dennis hurt me. He doesn't want that kind of relationship. Not with me, anyway. It'd just be weird."

"If you say so…" Dimi trailed off. "I still think he wants to sleep with you. I mean, you're hot and he's not blind. And I know you're attracted to him…eww."

"It's not that gross, Dimi. It's almost as if I had a crush on George Clooney. I mean, yeah, Dennis is an good-looking guy, but he's not as hot as you."

"You're just saying that to keep from hurting my feelings, but I'm cool. I have a thick skin…hearbreaker." Dimi teased. "I just want you to know I don't think any less of you since you're being a kept girl. Sugar baby…" he teased again.

"Whatever. Anyway, I'm sorry I can't hang out with you until Sunday. Dennis kind of invited all of us to chill with him at his condo."

"As if the man didn't spoil you enough. By the way, I was so tempted to steal his car. It was a sweet car. You should make him give that car to me."

"Yeah…I'm pretty sure that won't happen, but I'll try. Anyway, I'll see you Sunday." Marti said as she realized she was thirsty.

"See you then." Dimi said as he hung up and Marti walked downstairs to go into the kitchen to get a glass of water. As she was walking downstairs, she saw Casey and Derek watching T.V. and she rolled her eyes before going to the kitchen.

"Not so fast, Smarti…" Derek said as he followed her into the kitchen. "What's with the attitude?" Derek asked as he leaned against the counter.

"I'm not in the mood, Derek. And…I changed my mind about the whole Smarti/Smerek thing." she said as she tried to avoid his eyes.

"Marti, I know you're still not happy about…well, you know. But, it's upsetting Casey and you know I hate being with any woman when you guys get all emotional. Anyway, Casey wants to talk to you. Marti, this thing you're doing with her father is upsetting her more."

"Well, now she knows how I felt." Marti said before taking a sip from her glass of water. How dare Casey even begin to complain about Marti's relationship with Dennis? It's not like she is sleeping with him or anything. And he's not spending less time with Casey and Lizzie.

"We didn't plan on this, Marti…it sort of happened. Look, you know I'm not the type of guy to talk about my feelings, but…I fell for Casey. I didn't know it was going to affect this family like this. I'm sorry, Marti." he said and Marti felt weak. She knew how hard it is for Derek to apologize, so she decided to forgive him.

"Okay…I'll talk to her. But, I have to ask something of you. How does dad really feel about my relationship with Dennis? I mean, I'm confident that I'm not replacing him, but…after talking with Edwin, I'm not so sure."

"I don't know, Marti. That's something you're going to have to discuss with him. I'm pretty sure he has a thick skin and knows you're not replacing him. I hate this emotional crap."

"Well, I'll relieve you of this emotional crap."

"Good, I'm going over to Sam's to watch the hockey game."

"What? You're going to leave me alone with Casey?" Marti asked feeling outraged. She knew if Derek was there, he would keep her calm enough to talk to Casey in a civil manner.

"You'll be fine. I gotta go." he said as he grabbed his leather jacket off the coat rack and turned to Casey. "I'll see you later, babe."

"Derek…" Casey said in her whiny voice she used whenever she said his name when he did something horrible. "Don't call me babe." she said as he left.

"Casey?" Marti said as she walked closer to the couch. "Derek said you wanted to talk to me." she said and Casey nodded with a sigh. Marti could tell it was going to be rough.


	4. Chapter 4

Casey patted a spot next to her indicating that Marti should sit next to her. Marti was hesitant at first, but eventually figured it was safe enough for her to sit down. Not that she feared Casey would use violence or anything, but she feared herself. Marti had developed a bit of a temper since she was that sweet kid.

"Marti…" Casey began as she stared at her. "I know you don't like what's going on between Derek and I, but I want you to know that we didn't plan this. I can't help how I feel about him. Believe me when I say this…I've tried so hard to fight it and find other guys. But, no one will make me feel how I feel about Derek. This won't change your mind, but I hope you understand."

"You know, Casey…if I wasn't in such a tight relationship with your father…I would believe you. I don't." Marti said and Casey looked shocked. "You heard me."

"Marti…how could you say something like that? I know you're upset with me and Derek, but using my father to get revenge or whatever isn't the way to do things."

"What makes you think I'm using Dennis? I like being with him. He's a good friend. It was, by accident, that we ran into each other at that fundraiser. And he took it upon himself to look after me. He's not my father, and I'm not his daughter. He loves you and Lizzie more than anything and I love my father just the same."

"Marti…I understand what you're saying, but you're not seeing this from the perspective of how Lizzie and I view it. We feel a bit slighted because he spends most of his time in Toronto and, with you being there, he doesn't need us. So, anything you're not liking about what's happened between Derek and myself, I think you should just say it. Let's be mature adults about this."

"God, you're so blind to what happened after you left. Everything has to be about you. Well, while you were gone after you dropped that whole bomb about you and Derek dating…guess who had to stay around with two parents blaming themselves. Me. I had to watch all of that and protect Simon from knowing that our parents were fighting."

"I know all of that was happening. I wasn't blind to any of that and I'm, certainly, not blind now. I knew my mother and George are uncomfortable with our relationship."

"So, you just don't care…is that what you're saying?" Marti asked feeling herself grow more and more angry the longer she sat there with Casey.

"No, Marti, that is not what I'm saying. I'm just telling you that you don't have to do this with my father to make me angry. If I had known that it would cause all this drama, I would be dating some other guy. I don't like being the cause of this family's pain, but I couldn't deny how I felt about Derek. But you can't ask me to be in an unhealthy relationship with a guy I don't even love. You're still young, so I should have expected this rebellion…"

"Casey…" Marti interrupted. "I'm not spending time with Dennis to rebel against anyone. I like spending time with him."

"What about your dignity, Marti?" Casey asked with sincere look in her eyes.

"Like you care…" Marti said feeling as if she almost wanted to laugh. Casey could be so transparent and over-dramatic, it was hilarious.

"I do care, Marti. You can be a strong, independent woman buying your own clothes and shoes and school supplies. I love my father, but what he's doing to you is hurting you."

"It's funny…you don't have a problem accepting money from him."

"I'm his daughter and I don't ask for the money. He gives it to, both, Lizzie and I because that's his way of showing he cares."

"Well, he's just doing the same to me. You know, throughout this conversation you keep saying that you and Derek didn't plan to fall for each other. And that's true. But, to think I'm, deliberately, spending time with your father to get revenge can't be further from the truth. It's not like Dennis and I decided, one day, that he was going to spend money on me in exchange for my time. It wasn't like one of his business deals. It just happened. And, believe me, I was not comfortable with it at first. I began to wonder if he just wanted to sleep with me. He didn't. He just like spending time with me, and I like spending time with him."

"What about how George feels?" Casey asked and Marti almost wanted to scream. Why would she bring up her father knowing that she felt a bit guilty about spending more time with Dennis? She swore she wanted to run out of that house and in front of a moving car.

"Don't throw my father in my face thinking you can add to the guilt I already feel. I know my dad isn't too happy about my relationship with Dennis, but he knows that I'm not replacing him or have any less respect for him."

"Have you even asked him, Marti? You just can't assume something without asking him, because Derek is a lot like him and he hides what he's really feeling. Chances are…George is really hurt, but too stubborn to admit it. Now, you're in your late-teens…"

"And you're in your mid-twenties." Marti snapped back. She had gotten frustrated and bored with Casey's "talk", which was more like a lecture to Marti.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Casey asked with a look in her eyes suggesting she was fighting the urge to cry and Marti almost rolled her eyes, but she knew that would start the crying.

"She doesn't hate you." Lizzie said causing Marti and Casey to jump a little at the sound of her voice. "Am I right, Marti?"

"Fine…sure…" Marti said as she rolled her eyes. At this point, she would agree that she had committed murder if it would get Casey off her back.

"I don't believe you…" Lizzie said as she walked closer to them and Marti let out an annoyed sigh. "Do you hate Casey?"

"Can we do this later? I'm really tired and jet-lagged and I really want to sleep right now." Marti said feeling as if her head was going to explode if she didn't leave.

"Fine…" Lizzie said with a sigh as she sat down next to Casey on the couch. "But, you can't avoid this any longer, Marti. Because Casey isn't the only person that has a problem with you spending so much time with our father."

"Yay…" Marti said in a sarcastic tone as she rolled her eyes. "can I go, now?" she asked as she crossed her arms and Lizzie and Casey nodded and Marti stormed upstairs. With everyone being in the house, she had to share a bed with Simon. It wasn't as bad as she thought. She had missed her baby brother too much to be selfish.

"Marti…" she hear him say in a sleepy voice as he turned over in the bed and faced her.

"Shh…go back to sleep." Marti said laid down in the bed.

"I miss you when you leave for school, Marti."

"Aww…I miss you, too, Simon. At least I'm able to see on your birthday. You're getting so big. Pretty soon, you're going to go off to university." she said before hearing the light snores of her younger brother and she smiled before she turned over on her side to sleep.

Marti knew that coming home was going to be filled with drama, but it wasn't all bad. She and Simon have some time to bond and, for that, she was thankful. She wasn't so excited about having to spend the day at Dennis' condo. She was still angry with Casey, and Casey was still angry with her. Not even her beloved Smerek could fix this.


	5. Chapter 5

Marti woke up to see Simon had woken up and was downstairs. She decided to do her morning routine before heading downstairs. She sighed and she began to think about why she hated Casey. She hated to admit it, but she felt the same anger towards Derek, but it was easier to place the blame on Casey. Once she was downstairs, she stared at Derek and Casey thinking of how it all started. She began to think about the day that changed how she felt about Casey and Derek and how she could've stopped it.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_12 year old Marti was going upstairs to her room when she heard Derek and Casey arguing. It was no different than the millions of times she had heard them argue. So when she heard them stop, she assumed Casey had ran to her former bedroom or something and Marti thought it would be a good time to cheer up her Smerek. When she was at the door, she paused when she heard them whisper. The door was ajar, so she could see what was happening._

_ "You think they bought it?" Derek asked as he pulled Casey closer._

_ "I think so. Why do you always have to call me Space Case when we argue?"_

_ "Well, you are…" he said with a boyishly cute smirk as Casey, playfully, hit him. He laughed before leaning in to kiss her and she kissed him back. Marti stood there, motionless, feeling disgusted and angry and confused. Why were they acting as if they were dating?_

_ "And you're still a big jerk…" Casey said as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Do you think we should tell them about us?"_

_ "No." he said and Casey pulled stared at him looking a little sad. "Casey, we can't. Do you know how many people would think this is sick? I'm your step-brother."_

_ "I know, but I hate lying to them. You know how hard it is for me to lie. I can't stand this. I want to be able to tell people how much I love you."_

_ "I know, but it's just not good right now. Nora and my dad are still married and it would be so weird for them if they knew."_

_ "I know this makes me sound so selfish, but I wish they had never met so we could date. I know…it's bad. I just love you so much."_

_ "I know…" he said and Casey opened her mouth in shock as if she was angry for him not saying that he loved her back._

_ "De-rek…" she said before Derek laughed and pulled her closer to him._

_ "You know I love you…" he said before kissing her and Marti couldn't take it any longer. She ran back downstairs and tried to hide that she was upset. She knew could never tell anyone what she had seen and how she had found out._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Marti still could feel the anger she felt when she was 12. She decided to swallowed her bitterness and anger in order to continue with the day because it was better if she was happy.

When they arrived at Dennis' condo, Marti looked at Simon's glee when he realized there was a pool on the roof. At a moment of weakness, Nora and George agreed to allow Simon to swim in the pool. In fact, Dennis decided to change the plans a little in order for them to have a pool party because it was still summer after all. He asked Dennis if he turns the pool into a ice rink when it's winter and everyone laughs when Dennis says he haven't tried that yet.

"Nora, I hope you don't mind I arranged for a little luncheon with you, Casey, and Lizzie. I miss my girls." he said as he hugged both Casey and Lizzie around the shoulders as they were on either side of him. "Don't worry…we'll all spend time together. I just wanted to spend time with them first. I hope that's okay with you, George."

"Sure. Go ahead. I need to spend some time with my daughter." he said as he stared at Marti and she smiled. She missed her father so much and did feel a little guilty for being close to Dennis. But, she knew, in her heart, that Dennis could never replace her father.

"Okay. Why don't you guys watch some movies in the home theater and we'll be there in an hour or so. Marti, you know where it is." he said and she could feel Casey and Lizzie glare at her before they left. She turned to Edwin and she stared at her with an arched eyebrow.

"I was only for a few hours." she explained. "I really didn't have time to visit you guys that day because we were entertaining a business partner of his." she said hoping that would soften the blow of her not visiting her family. George just nodded as if to hide that he was upset with Dennis for not informing him that his own daughter was in town.

"Let's go watch the movie." Derek said and they all went into the large home theater. Not even George could hide that he was impressed as they turned on the large HD flat screen against the wall. When they discovered it's purpose wasn't only for watching movies, they turned on the hockey game and proceeded to watch that instead.

Marti sat there ignoring the hockey match, but took the time to drink in the sights of her family. She missed her brothers and father so much and wondered what they all really thought of her and Dennis. She would have to figure out a way to get her father alone so she could ask him how he really feels about her relationship with Dennis. An hour later, as promised, Dennis showed up with Nora, Casey, and Lizzie. They all watched the hockey game with the men trying to explain the game to the women and Nora finally grasped the concept of hockey.

"You don't know how happy you just made me…" George said and everyone laughed when Nora, playfully hit him before kissing him. That gained a disgusted groan from Simon and everyone laughed again. Marti's eyes were just casually sweeping the room when she noticed the way Dennis was staring at Nora and George being affectionate. He looked a little jealous and Marti couldn't help but feel bad for him. She knew a part of him still loved Nora.

After watching the game, Dennis called his stylist to send over an entire selection of swimwear for the family. As they were selecting their desired swimwear, Marti decided to take the opportunity to talk to Dennis.

"Are you okay?" she asked and he nodded. "You still care about her a lot, don't you?"

"I can't hide anything from you, cant I?" Dennis said with a chuckle. "I'm sure I'll get over it. Speaking of getting over it, you and Casey need to stop whatever is going on between you. I care about both of you. You're my friend, and she's my daughter. I don't want to be caught in the middle of it. So, would you be willing to talk to her?

"I tried. She's difficult. She's your daughter and everything, but…I can't forgive…"

"She isn't the only one in the relationship. Your brother is just as guilty as Casey."

"I know, and that pisses me off so much. I know they're in love, but I still hate it."

"I know. But, it's not going to get better unless you talk to Casey and Derek. Okay?" he asked as she nodded and he kissed her cheek. "Well, I'd better see what's for dinner. I'll be at the pool when I'm done. See you there." he said as he winked at her before going into the kitchen and she couldn't stop smiling. She didn't know why him kissing her cheek made her smile and feel a little weird inside…in a good way.


	6. Chapter 6

As Marti played with Simon in the pool, she noticed Derek and Casey spending less time with each other and it annoyed her more because she knew how much they wanted to be with each other. The pretending was more annoying than the thought of them together.

"Marti!" Simon screamed at her with a grin on his face. "Are you going to come visit me next weekend? I like it when you come home."

"Aww…I wish I could. University is so…exhausting. You'll learn about that."

"I'm never going to university. Especially when it doesn't even sound fun."

"It's fun…you just have to know how to make it fun. In fact, I love university." she said as she thought about the friends she's made and the experiences she's had.

Just then, she turned to see Dennis wearing swim trucks and talking on his phone. She didn't know why seeing this way had her heart pounding. His body showed signs of a man who took care of himself. His chest was toned with flecks of gray and dark chest hair, and he had sculpted abs. The looked great for a man his age. Like George Clooney.

"Marti…Hello…" Simon said as he waved his hands in front of her face and she was brought out of her trance.

"I'll be right back, Simon." Marti said as she swam to the stairs and began climbing out of the pool. She went over to the pool chair she'd laid her towel on. She saw that it was close to Dennis and tried hard not to stare at him, but she couldn't help it. He was so attractive.

"Hey, Marti." he said momentarily as she bent down to grab her towel. She could feel his eyes on her and that made her grin because she knew if she were to turn around he would look away and pretend that he wasn't staring at her. "Yes, we're definitely on for golf, Kent. Okay. Goodbye." he said before turning to Marti.

"So, you're playing golf with Kent again?" Marti asked and he nodded. "I know you're not looking forward to that." she said with a giggle knowing how much Dennis hated Kent, but they were business associates so they had to interact.

"Yeah…I mean, he's a nice guy, but he and I don't see eye to eye on certain things. Oh, he's hosting a little party Monday night. Do you want to come?"

"Sure. I'd love to." Marti said as she smiled. She always enjoyed being his date to parties and watching this colleagues stare at her with such lust in their eyes. They had the wrong idea about what her relationship was to Dennis, and it amused her.

"Great. Anyway, I saw you playing with Simon. He really misses you, huh?"

"Yeah. I don't know. He wants me to visit next weekend. I told him I couldn't."

"Why can't you? Look, how about this? I'll give you the number of the pilot of my jet and you can use it to travel here all you want."

"Really? Wow…thanks, Dennis." Marti said as she saw him smile at her excitement. "Oh, and don't worry. I'll only use the jet only when I have to."

"Don't worry about it, Marti. I'll even join you some weekends. Lizzie and Casey miss me so much. Speaking of them, I need to talk to them."

"Yeah…" Marti said as she looked over at Casey staring at them. "I can practically feel the death glares she sending my way…" she said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure she's not sending you death glares. But…she does look rather upset. I should go over there." Dennis said as he walked over to Casey and Marti almost vomited when she saw Casey turn her menacing look into an excited smile.

"Oh, Dennis, you have no idea how much she hates me…" Marti said to herself as she sat down in the chair. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes and was about to fall asleep when she heard a voice calling her name. She opened her eyes and saw her dad. "Oh, hey, dad."

"Hey, Marti. We need to talk." he said in a serious tone as he sat down beside her. "Lizzie told me about the talk you had with Casey."

"Of course she did…" Marti said as she rolled her eyes. "Look, it was Derek's idea. I think he didn't want to deal with Casey last night so he put her on me."

"Well, that's Derek…but, Casey thinks you hate her. Is that why you're spending so much time with Dennis? To get some kind of revenge on her?"

"No. Dad, I'm spending time with him because we're friends. He's a familiar face in Toronto. You have no idea what it was like for me when I was first there. I cried almost every night, I was so homesick. But, I knew I had to be there."

"Marti…I didn't know you felt that way. But, why does he have to pay for pretty much everything? I'm your dad, I should be able to help you out whenever you're strapped for cash.

"You should, but I won't love you less if you don't. It's a good thing Dennis is here. It gives us a chance to just talk and be father and daughter without the annoyance of me begging for money." Marti said as it drew a chuckle from George.

"So, you'd tell me if he was…well, you know, right?" he said and Marti groaned with embarrassment. "I know, I know…this isn't the thing a daughter want to tell her father. Trust me, this isn't the thing I want to know about my daughter, but you're my only girl. So, are you still a…"

"Oh god, dad…please stop." Marti said as she buried her head in her hands. She dreaded telling her dad that she wasn't a virgin. "No. Dimi and I…Ugh, this is so embarrassing."

"Okay, okay…I'll back off. I'll just have to be an embarrassing father some other time." he said as he hugged her. "I love you, Marti."

"I love you, too, dad. Now, stop embarrassing me…" she said with a laugh.

"Come on, I'm your dad. I have to embarrass you sometimes."

"Fine…oh, and don't do anything to Dimi while I'm gone."

"Can I, at least, give him dirty looks now and then?" he asked and she nodded. "Okay. I'm going to watch another hockey game with Derek, Edwin, Simon, and Dennis. We all decided to have a little guy bonding time."

"Of course…Wait, all of you are having guy bonding time? What are Nora, Lizzie, Casey, and I going to do? Surely, you don't think we should all hang out together…"

"That's exactly what I think you all should do. Look, Marti, I know you're having a problem with Derek and Casey's relationship. We all are, but we're still a family."

"Yeah…one big strange family that allows to step-siblings to continue in one strange affair."

"Marti, enough." George warned and she rolled her eyes. "We're all upset, but you seem to be taking this harder than everyone else. Why?"

"I don't know…" Marti said with a shrug. She figured it was easier to pretend not to know why she was so angry than to tell the truth. She knew why she was angry. She felt angry that she was the first to know about Derek and Casey and she could have stopped it.

"If you don't know, then there shouldn't be a reason to be so angry. Marti, I know this is hard on you because you've lost that close connection to Derek. He's always been your protector. Even after he's gone to university, he's always been in your life."

"Well, now he has Casey to worry about…" she said as she got up from the chair and went into the pool. George let out a sigh as he watched Marti walk off.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Marti told everyone she was hanging out with Dimi all day and she would be back for dinner. She needed to be with her best guy friend because she missed him so much. And she knew he was going to try to talk her out of falling in love with Dennis. After watching movies and eating pizza, they decided to go to Starbucks for coffee.

"Damn, I miss you, Marti." he said after she had made a joke about being immune to coffee unless she had about ten espresso shots.

"I miss you, too. You know…I'm coming back this weekend. Dennis said I could use his jet to travel to Ontario whenever I want."

"Of course he did…" Dimi said as he rolled his eyes and Marti knew he was going to say something about her relationship with Dennis. "Marti, that just screams, 'I want a piece of your 19 year old ass.' I mean, come on…"

"Dimi, I've told you he doesn't want to fuck me. Trust me…" Marti said as she rolled her eyes before she stared at Dimi and he was staring at her with an unreadable look on his face.

"You say that like it's a bad thing he doesn't . Wait, you're in love with him, aren't you?"

"No…" Marti said as she blushed. She felt as she if was denying a crush on a guy she had in high school. Just then, Dimi gave her a look and she knew she couldn't lie anymore. "Okay…I might have thought he was really hot when I saw him at the pool yesterday. Omg, you should've seen him. I know you don't want to hear this, but I'm saying it anyway. He has this hot, older guy thing going on, like George Clooney, and he's caring and funny and…"

"And in his 50s. Marti that's a little gross. And, according to you, he doesn't want to sleep with you. How do you know for sure that he doesn't want to fuck you?"

"I don't know…maybe he does. I know this is awkward talking about this…especially with you. But…I have these feelings for him and I don't know what to do. I'll be crushed if he doesn't feel the same way. But what if he does? Dimi, we could work."

"Marti, do you hear yourself right now? I mean, seriously, he just wants to fuck you and he's buying you. He's probably seeing a woman his own age."

"He's not. He's a very lonely guy and if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't know he had daughters. I love Casey and Lizzie, but they're in Ontario and never makes the effort to visit him…or me. Well, Lizzie came one time, but Casey hasn't. She's always been selfish…ever since I've met her. And Derek is just like her."

"Okay, you are so not going to like this, but…you seem to be putting all the blame on Casey as if she forced Derek into the relationship. Look, they are both guilty. Blame them, equally." he said and Marti glared at him. "Hey, I'm just saying."

"I know…but, you don't understand. I'm closer to Derek than Casey."

"Ah…you still see Derek as your Smerek. You think he can't do wrong so you put most of the blame on Casey. Why is that?" Dimi said and Marti rolled her eyes.

"I think you've been in your psychology class too long." Marti joked and Dimi laughed. "So, you're passing the class, huh?"

"Don't dodge the subject. And, yes, I am passing. Anyway, I want to know what this Dennis MacDonald have that I don't have."

"Dimi…don't do this. You know I could never replace anyone with you. You're my first love and my first time. We just know we're better as friends. Right?"

"Yeah…" Dimi said with a sigh. He knew the truth as much as Marti did.

After hanging out with Dimi, Marti returned for dinner and was surprised to see Dennis there. She was told that they were all having dinner together before they left for Toronto. She joined her family at the table as they prepared to eat the meal Casey prepared.

"Let me just say…" George began as he stared at Dennis. "Casey is a wonderful cook. She might even be better than Nora." he said with a wink and Nora, playfully, hit his arm. "Of course I say this with the most love as possible."

"Keep talking your way out of the doghouse, George…" Nora said with a laugh as George let out a sigh. Marti thought it was cute that her parents behaved this way after so many years together. It was comforting to her that they still got along despite their constant arguing over Casey and Derek's relationship.

"You know, mom…" Casey began and Marti felt instantly annoyed at the tone of her voice and wished she would stop having that condescending tone to her voice every time she spoke. "I was looking at few recipes that would be simple and easy so you wouldn't have to worry about being a slacker mom again."

"Thanks, Casey, but I think I can handle dinner. In fact, George and I have worked out a nice little schedule of taking turns making dinner." Nora said with a smile and Derek groaned.

"Dad, please tell me you're not becoming all 'responsible' on me. You were good the way you were and look how we turned out." he said as he gestured to himself, Edwin, and Marti.

"That's not encouraging, Derek." George said and everyone laughed.

"I think you have good kids, George." Dennis said as he stared at Marti. She blushed a little, but stopped as soon as she saw the way Casey was staring at her. She looked as if she wanted to vomit. Well, Marti knew the feeling was mutual because she felt the same way when she found out about Casey and Derek.

"Thanks, you have good kids as well. Even Lizzie with her rebellious stage."

"Hey, I resent that…" Lizzie said feeling a bit defensive. "And dying my hair isn't rebelling, it's a form of expression. Oh, you should have seen the time I dyed a part of Edwin's hair pink. It was temporary, but he freaked out. It was funny."

"No, it wasn't. People kept moving away from me in my classes because they thought I was going to kill them or something. I'll get you back for that."

"Oh, yeah?" Lizzie said as she arched her eyebrow and Marti stomach turned. Not them, too…she thought. How could they follow in Derek and Casey's footsteps or much?

Dinner continued with easy conversation and laughs. Marti truly missed her family when they are like this. It was still a little tense, but everyone were pretending to get along so well for Simon's sake. She really hated leaving her brother, but she had to return to Toronto for class in the morning. She was sure she would be jet-lagged enough to sleep in early. After saying her goodbyes to her family, she left with Dennis in a taxi to the airport where they would board his jet. Simon was very happy to know she would be coming back next weekend to visit him.

"That wasn't so bad, was it, Marti?" Dennis asked and she sighed. "I know you and Casey don't get along I just can't stand for two women I care about to be angry with each other." he said with a rueful smile. "Besides, you're too smart and pretty to be so angry." he said and she smiled even bigger at his compliment.

"Thanks." she said trying to hide that she was blushing. "So, this party…is it formal?"

"No. It's a gallery show for some young artist he's sponsoring. He's around your age. It should be fun. You two might have something in common." he said and she gave him a small smile wishing that he didn't try to get her to date other guys. She wished he could know she wanted him.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day was uneventful for Marti. She went to her classes, hung out with some friends, and chilled in her dorm room hanging with roommates. She had already picked her outfit for the party the night they arrived in Toronto. She was going to wear a silver asymmetrical mini-dress with red accessories. Dennis loved the color, red.

"You look amazing, Marti." Dennis said as she got into his limo and slid next to him.

"Thanks. You look amazing also." Marti said as she stared at him with a stare that caused him to be slightly uncomfortable because he shifted a little. Could it be that she was having an effect on him, now? She loved the thought of him wanting him as much as she wanted him.

"Thanks. So, are you excited about meeting this artist? I hear his stuff is great." he said and she shrugged her shoulders. Dennis gave her a strange look. "Are you okay?"

"Of course." she lied with a smiled on her face. She wanted to tell him to stop bringing up the artist because she wasn't interested in any guy except him.

"Are you sure? You seem a bit uninterested in going. You didn't have to come along if you didn't want to go. I would've found someone else."

"No! I mean, I wanted to come. I just don't have an opinion on the artist because I've never seen his work. I'm excited to see it, though."

"That's great. I am not looking forward to being in the same room as Kent. He's so crude."

"How so? Every time I've met him, he seems like a nice guy."

"Well, he is nice. I've probably said to much that would make you think differently about his character. I shouldn't have done that."

"No, it's okay. I think of it as a warning. I'm pretty sure he's a nice guy, but he should be someone I should be wary about, right?"

"Right. I'm glad you still want to give him a chance. Most people would have thought him to be a complete asshole after what I have just said. I like that."

"Thanks…" Marti said as they arrived at the gallery. Once they were out of the limo, Marti linked her arm with Dennis and they walked inside. She had had much practice as being his date to little events such as these. There was jazz/electronic music playing in the background and people talking and looking at he paintings.

"Dennis…" Kent said as he walked over to them with a guy that looked a little older than her. He must be the artist, Marti thought. "You made it. Oh, and I see you have Marti with you. Let me just say, you look stunning tonight."

"Thank you. So, is this the artist?" she replied as she stared at the guy. He had nice blue eyes and blonde hair with tattoos and piercings.

"The name's Sky." he said as he held out his hand. He had an effeminate voice and Marti knew he was gay. She found it funny that Dennis almost fixed her up with a gay man. "Marti, is it?" he asked and she nodded. "What do you think? I know you just arrived, but you must have an opinion on what you see so far."

"I like it. You're really good." she said feeling as if she sounded cheesy. She wasn't good at critiquing anything. "How long have you been painting?" Marti said as she heard Dennis and Kent discuss a little business.

"All my life…" he said before Kent interrupted him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Dennis and I see a business associate. Sky, remember to talk to Mr. Grahams before he leaves. He's interested in buying the painting by the door."

"I will…" Sky said as he watched them walk off. "So, I'm a blunt guy so I'm just going to say this. I'm gay and it's flattering that they would like to hook us up, but…I not into you like that."

"I figured that. It's okay. I wasn't really sure why they would do it, either." Marti said thinking that even if Sky had been straight, she wouldn't be interested in him anyway because of how she felt about Dennis.

"You want some champagne? Get it free while you can…" Sky said with a wink and Marti followed him to the open bar and got her a champagne glass. "So, are you Dennis's daughter?"

"No…I'm…well, it's complicated. I'm his ex-wife's step-daughter." Marti said wondering why she was baring her soul to a complete stranger.

"Oh? That's strange. How did that happen? I'm sure she's pissed at you for that. Her step-daughter dating her ex-husband."

"Oh, we're not dating. I'm originally from Ontario and I go to school here and he's here so…he's like a guardian to me…not like t a parent or anything. I'm rambling…"

"It's okay. I understand. Hell, I wish I could be a sugar baby. If Kent was gay he'd be my sugar daddy. He's just my lawyer and one the biggest patrons I have. He helps me get shows."

"That's nice. So, you knew I was a sugar baby when you first saw me?" Marti asked wondering what gave away her role in their relationship.

"Yeah. Well, either that or one spoiled daughter. You live with him?"

"No…I guess I'm a humble sugar baby. I live on campus in the dorms. It's crazy."

"I bet. You fucking him?" he asked and Marti chocked on the sip of champagne. He wasn't kidding about being blunt. "Come on, girl, spill it. I don't judge."

"No…we're not…he doesn't…" she said but he interrupted her.

"But, you want to…" he said and she nodded. "Well, I don't blame you. Look at him. He's charming and hot as hell. Looks like Kent has his eye on you as well…"

"I know. He constantly flirts with me and gives me compliments. The way he stares at me sort of creeps me out a little, but I'm sure he's harmless."

"Please, you're little red ridding hood and he's the big, bad wolf. Dennis is…well, he's smooth. If you want him, you should go after him."

"I don't know. I don't think he sees me that way. I'm not exactly a daughter to him, because he already has two, my step-sisters. I just think he sees me as a friend."

"Bullshit. You should see the way he's staring at you. He's right behind you." he said and Marti turned to see Dennis staring at her with a hungry look in his eyes. When he saw her turn around, his face changed and he smiled at her. She turned back around towards Sky. "Told ya."

"Wow…so, you think I should go for it? You'd be the first to say so. My ex-boyfriend said I shouldn't because he thinks Dennis is using me. I keep telling him that Dennis doesn't want that, but maybe he does. That's not a bad thing is it?"

"I don't think so. A little advice, Marti, know that this is what you want for sure. It could get messy if you don't. Anyway, I have to move on and pursue some more people into buying my paintings. It's been real. I'll see you around, Marti."

"I'll see you." Marti said as watched Sky walk off and talk to a couple staring at a painting of a blood-drenched sky-scraper. She looked around the gallery and saw Dennis and Kent laughing with a group of people. She saw a woman with red hair come up to him wearing a tight black dress with a low-cut neckline. She looked to be around his age, but had plastic surgery. She appeared to be flirting with him and Marti walked off. She went into the restroom and went to the mirror. She was sure she was better looking than that woman. She was sure.


	9. Chapter 9

When Marti returned from the restroom, she got another glass of champagne and watched Dennis talk to the red head. She knew it was silly to think a man like him would be interested in her, but she still wanted him. Getting tired of seeing Dennis talking to the woman, Marti started walking around and stared at Sky's paintings. She really liked his work and thought about convincing Dennis to buy a few of his paintings. She was going to walk back to Dennis, but paused when she heard Kent talking to someone behind a portable wall with Sky's paintings hanging on it.

"So, who's the girl Dennis brought with him?" a male voice asked Kent.

"That would be Marti. His ex-wife's step-daughter."

"Nice. Let me guess, he's not fucking her, is he?"

"Nope. Hard to believe, I know. I've asked him several times and he says she's off-limits which implies that he wants her. I bet that's why he's chatting up Elaine over there. He looks as if he wants to ditch Elaine, find Marti, and drag her to the bathroom and fuck her, senseless, against the door. I would." Kent said with a sick chuckle and Marti rolled her eyes. Now, she knew what Dennis meant about him being a little crude.

"I think I might see if I can get a piece of that action."

"Not so fast, Phil. I saw her first." Kent said as he walked off and Marti stood there with a smirk on her face. If Kent thought she would fuck him, he was wrong. She wanted Dennis and, apparently, he wanted her also.

She sipped her champagne and walked back towards the front of the gallery. She saw the red head give her number to Dennis and walk off. She looked a bit disappointed but, quickly, put a smile on her face as she walked up to him.

"Marti, there you are. I thought you went somewhere with Sky."

"No. He had other people to talk to. I like him, though. He's nice."

"That's good…" Dennis said as she yawned and Marti took this opportunity to get them out of there. "His paintings are a bit strange, but he's a nice guy." he said as he yawned again.

"Are you ready to leave? We can. I still have class in the morning."

"Yeah, I think we should go. Did you have a nice time?"

"Yeah, I did. It was fun. I got to meet a great artist and mingle a bit." she lied about the second part, but she really didn't want to admit that she's been spying on him and the red head.

"Okay. I'll just see if I can find Kent." he said and she scoffed as he walked off. If only he knew what Kent has been saying. Perhaps he should…

After standing there for about five minutes, Dennis returned and they left the gallery. As they drove she took off her shoes and groaned. Her feet were killing her. That's the last time she was going to wear those shoes all day. Just then, Dennis looked over at her.

"Couldn't take another minute of those, could you?" he said with a laughed and Marti almost glared at him for mocking her choice in shoes. It's not her fault being arm candy had to include looking hot in a dress and heels.

"No…man, my feet are killing me." she said as she rubbed her feet.

"Give me your foot." he said and Marti stared at him as if she hadn't heard him. Was he really going to give her a foot massage? She shifted in the seat and draped her legs over his. She felt as if she was in heaven as he massaged the bottom of her feet. "Does it feel good?"

"Yeah…" she said as she leaned her head back and sighed. She had to stop herself from moaning and thinking about the increasing moisture between her thighs.

"Honestly, I can't say I don't get why women wear those things, because I like them. Women walk differently when they wear heels. It's nice. I like the color, by the way."

"Thanks." Marti said as she slid closer to him. Just then, she got an idea. She stretched her leg forward causing Dennis' hands to slide further up her leg to the middle of her shin.

"Oh, sorry…" he said not knowing she did that on purpose. He was about to removed his hand when Marti stopped him. "Marti…" he said with a sigh before turning to her. "What are you doing?" he asked and she slid closer to him. "We can't do this. I told you…I don't feel right."

"It's okay. I want this, Dennis. And don't tell me that I don't or that I don't know what I want. You want this, too. I know you do. Kent said so."

"He doesn't know what the hell he is talking about. Marti, you've had too much to drink." he said as she rubbed her hand up his arm.

"I haven't. I've only had two glasses of champagne and I didn't even finish them. And Kent knows what he's talking about. I heard him talk to some guy about me. He said he has asked you if we were sleeping together and you say no. He actually said that he had dibs on me."

"Kent said that? I could kill that son of a bitch…" he said, but stopped when Marti shifted her leg and brushed it against his growing erection. "Marti…this is a mistake. I shouldn't have done this. I should've just tried to look after you from a distance. I shouldn't have done this to you. Now, you feel obligated to sleep with me."

"I don't feel obligated. I want to sleep with you. I like you a lot. You have everything I want in a guy. You're smart, you're funny, you're caring, you're…"

"Rich. Marti, I wanted to take care of you provided that we wouldn't do this. We can't do this. I respect George too much to do that to you. I respect you too much. I can't."

"But, you're going to deny how you feel about me? Even now?" Marti asked as she rubbed her leg against his erection.

"Marti, don't do this." he begged as she straddled him. He stared up at her with pleading eyes, but she could tell he wanted her a much as she wanted him. "Don't do this to yourself. Don't do this to me. Give an old man a break and get off of me. You don't know how much this is killing me. You truly have no idea how hard this is for me. I watch you and berate myself for thinking such inappropriate thoughts about you. I should have ended this the first time you asked me."

"I like hanging out with you and I like being with you. What's so wrong about this?"

"I don't want to be that guy. I don't want to be like Kent. Honestly, would you say or want this if I asked you to get on you knees every night and blow me because I feel you should because I'm spending money on you? That's the kind of guy Kent is."

"But you're not Kent. You're sweet and kind and you're not a complete creep like Kent. He doesn't understand that someone like me can like someone like you without sex. I just happen to want to sleep with you because you attract me. Like no other guy my age can."

"You won't feel that way for long. You'll find a guy…maybe you have, maybe he's in your class…but you'll find him." he said but she leaned down and pressed her lips against his and felt his cock twitch beneath her. "Marti, we're at the campus and you have class in the morning." he said as he pulled away from her and she let out a, disappointed, sigh and sat back down in the seat.

"You don't want to see me anymore, right?" she asked as she turned to him with a sad look.

"That's not true. I just feel like the direction you want to take our relationship isn't right. It's not like I don't want you. I do. You're attractive and if things were different, I would."

"Will you think about it? Because this could turn into something more than sex." she said as she got out. "Will you?" she asked and he nodded, slowly, as if he wasn't sure. "Goodnight."


	10. Chapter 10

Marti sat in her dorm room trying to study, but she couldn't. All she could think about was whether Dennis would consider giving them a chance. At least she knew her feelings weren't one-sided. She knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

Suddenly, her phone rang and she saw it was Dimi. She knew he would call her about the party and ask about her relationship with Dennis. She dreaded telling him that it might not be a relationship anymore. He would just love that piece of information.

"Hey, Dimi. What's up?"

"Um…nothing here. What's up with you? How was the party?" he, reluctantly, asked her and she knew he would enjoy the news of him being right about Dennis wanting to sleep with her.

"Ugh…it was okay. Well, I have something the tell you that might make you happy. You were right. He wanted to sleep with me."

"I told you so…" Dimi said and Marti rolled her eyes. She didn't need to hear that.

"Before you gloat, he hasn't. He doesn't want to act on his feelings. He thinks it's wrong for us to do that. I'm kind of disappointed. I know you don't want to hear this, so…I'll just stop here. So, how was your day?"

"Boring as hell. And you're right, I don't want to hear about you and Dennis. What about me and you getting back together?"

"Dimi…" Marti said with a sigh. "I thought we agreed that we shouldn't to that again. It almost cost our friendship and I like being your friend. And you need someone to complain to about the stupid girls you date."

"Hey, at least their my age. I guess you're right. You do need someone to complain to about Dennis. But, maybe, one day…we'll date again."

"Yeah, sure, one day." Marti said hoping that would stop him from talking about it. Though, she enjoyed the idea of being Dimi's girlfriend again, she knew it wouldn't work out because they went to different schools and she would have to stop spending time with Dennis. "So, how's Emily?" Marti asked as she wanted to change the subject.

"She's good. She met this guy…I don't know…I don't really like him. I mean, he's cool and all, but I don't think he's right for her."

"Dimi, you're her brother, you're not going to think anyone is right for her."

"No, it's not that. I just…I think she was better with Derek. You're not the only one upset with your step-sis's relationship with Derek."

"I know…I still don't understand why they would do this. It seems so…unfair. They weren't there to see our family falling apart because of them."

"I know, and I hate that you had to deal with that. I remember all those days you would be in my room crying over that. I'm still here for you when you want me."

"I know…thanks." Marti said feeling glad that she could still consider Dimi a friend after they broke up. Just then, her roommate, Amanda, walked in. "Hey, Amanda." Marti said to her with a nod and she could just hear Dimi asking about her.

"What that your hot roommate, Amanda? Tell her I said hello."

"Dimi…she's not interested. So, stop asking. Anyway, I have to go. I'm supposed to be studying. I have a huge Canadian History exam Friday."

"Yikes. Well, have a nice time and if you happen to have a sexy pillow fight with Amanda, take pictures." he said and Marti rolled her eyes. "Talk to ya later." Dimi said before he hung up.

"Was that your friend, Dimi?" Amanda asked and Marti rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah…he said if we wanted to have a sexy pillow fight, I should take pictures."

"Wow, perv much? Besides, if he wanted to see some girl on girl action tell him to catch me when I'm a little drunk." Amanda said as she changed into her pajamas.

"Oh, I know. You so pull a Katy Perry when you get drunk. You always try to kiss me, by the way." Marti said as she threw a small pillow at the pretty blonde girl.

"That's because you're hot and your lips are luscious." Amanda said as she blew a kiss to Marti. "Anyway, how was that party you went to last night? The one with your mysterious boyfriend that I will never get to meet?"

"Ha, ha…he's not that mysterious nor is he my boyfriend." Marti said feeling a little disappointed in that truth. "Anyway, the party was okay. I got to meet this amazing artist. He's good. His paintings is a little disturbing, but I suppose it means something different to him than it would mean to us. He's pretty cute for a gay boy."

"Cool… he sounds like my kind of guy. Oh, that reminds me. You should so come with me to Peach this Friday. We'll see a bunch of cute gay boys there. Maybe you could invite your mysterious boyfriend." Amanda teased.

"I doubt it. It's not really his scene. He's not a night club kind of guy." Marti said and she almost laughed at the thought of Dennis being in the club with her.

"You never know. Anyway, I'm going upstairs to Steph's room. Biology project. Good luck with studying and try not to get distracted. The way I'm going to get distracted with Steph." Amanda said as she grabbed her bag and headed out.

Marti continued studying for another hour and a half and she couldn't take it anymore. She stared at her phone wondering if she should call Dennis. Would it be so bad to make the first move and ask him to rush his decision? Making up her mind, she called him.

"Marti…hi…" Dennis said in an uneasy tone. "Listen about last night…" he said and her heart raced as she waiting for him to reject her and tell her that they shouldn't be friends anymore. That would crush her, but she knew it seemed logical. Their relationship had always straddled that line of being appropriate and inappropriate. It was just never addressed in such a way as it was the night before. It was unavoidable now.

"Have you thought about it?" Marti asked with as she braced herself for his answer. She knew she couldn't take it if he didn't want her, but she didn't know how she would react if he admitted that he did. Why was this so complicated?

"Marti, this is something I want to discuss in person. Do you mind if we discuss this over dinner?" he asked and she was confused.

"Um…sure. When do you want to have dinner?"

"How about this Thursday? I know you mentioned that you had an exam Friday. It could be a stress reliever. Unless you wanted to use that night as a cram night." he said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I was going to a classmate's house to this giant study group party. How about tomorrow night? I have nothing planned." she said knowing she was going to need an extra day to recover from what seemed to be a difficult night ahead.

"Okay, tomorrow night. I'll see you then. Bye." he said as he hung up and Marti closed her eyes and leaned back on her bed. There was no way, Dennis was going to say yes and maybe the dinner was his way of dumping her. She wanted to call him back and tell him that it wasn't necessary and they could just end their friendship over the phone. But a part of her was hoping that he would say yes. She had to hope, right?


	11. Chapter 11

Marti stared across the table as she and Dennis ate dinner. The small talk was killing her and she wished he would just bring up the reason she agreed to meeting him for dinner. She had to know how he felt about thinking of a possible relationship.

"Dennis…" Marti said as she interrupted a sentence in which he was discussing a colleague of his. "I really would like to know if you thought about it…"

"Of course. I guess I was just trying to avoid the issue, but I suppose it's time to stop avoiding it and face it head on." he said as he raised his wine glass to his face and took two huge gulp of the burgundy liquid.

"Dennis, I know this is inappropriate in other people's eyes, but if we feel it's right, then it shouldn't matter what everyone thinks."

"That's not it, Marti." Dennis said as he set the glass of wine down. "You're sweet and kind and trusting and people would take advantage of that."

"Like Kent? Look, I'm not stressing over what he said. He's an ass, but I know most of your co-workers would think the same way about our relationship. I mean, don't get me wrong, he's totally a pervert. I know you don't think the way he does.

"You don't know for sure. I'm not going to lie…there really isn't that much difference between Kent and I. I've thought about sleeping with you so many times, I feel so dirty being in the same room with you knowing what I think about you."

"Well, what if I wanted you to act on your thoughts? I mean, what's stopping you from doing it, now? We're alone…having a nice candle-lit dinner together…"

"My morals. That's what's stopping me. Look, after the gallery opening party, if I didn't stop myself, I would have had sex with you in the limo, but…"

"You're not listening to me, Dennis. I wanted you to. I wanted you to touch me and kiss me and fuck me in that limo. And you wanted to…I could tell." Marti said as she leaned forward and stared into his eyes. Dennis shifted, uncomfortably, in his chair. "I know you think you would be taking advantage of me, but you wouldn't if I wanted it."

"You don't know what you're saying. You think you want this because I'm being nice to you. Because I buy you things and treat you differently than I treat my daughters and differently than how George treats you. That's the biggest mistake you can make."

"Where is the mistake in being attracted to you? You're attractive, smart, and funny…"

"Marti, I'm your step-sisters' father, and, honestly, I think you're doing this to spite Derek and Casey for their relationship." he said and Marti felt as if he physically struck her.

"That is not true!" she screamed and Dennis looked a little guilty for upsetting her. Marti felt as if he betrayed her. It wasn't true that she was doing this to spite Derek and Casey…at least, she didn't think it was.

"Look, whether it was your intention or not…I feel you're only doing this to show Casey and Derek up. Everyone is taking their relationship hard. You think I like the fact that my daughter is dating her step-brother? I don't."

"Then, why do I feel like I'm the only one that's hating this?" Marti said as she leaned back in her chair. "They weren't there when dad and Nora were arguing constantly. They just continued on as if they weren't tearing our family apart and I had to put on a good face for Simon. And Lizzie and Edwin weren't there either…I had to deal with this on my own. Why shouldn't I get the same happiness they had? Why can't I be with you?"

"Because it's basically the same thing as Casey and Derek's relationship. So much…I wanted to say that it isn't, but it is. If I could just push all the dirty thoughts of you out of my mind…if I could only just see you as a daughter figure in my life…I wouldn't feel so dirty spending time with you. But I don't. I'm sexually attracted to you."

"I'm sexually attracted to you…What's wrong with this?" Marti asked as she leaned forward. She was determined to get an answer out of him, because it seemed he was merely trying to justify why they shouldn't be together in vain. She could tell he really wanted her, but he was still trying to stop himself.

"After you asked me that first time, I was thinking over and over if you were doing this because I was spending money on you. I wanted to believe that I wasn't like Kent, but I'm exactly like him." Dennis said as he threw his napkin down on the table.

"You're not. If you were like him, you would have me on my knees blowing you, remember? I know you feel uncomfortable about this, but you have to understand that I think the same way you do. I want to show you how much I want you. You could be dirt poor and I would still want you. You didn't have to buy me things or take me to parties or take me on trips You didn't even have to do half of the things you do." Marti said as she got up from her chair and walked beside his chair. "I would want you no matter what…"

"Marti, what are you doing?" he said as he turned to stare at her with slight defeat in his eyes as she straddled him in his chair. "Marti…" he moaned out as she shifted and rubbed against his growing erection. The motion was an accident, but she loved hearing a low moan from him.

"Dennis, this is something I want…I want to do more than just spend time with you to make you happy. Can't you feel it? Can't you see how much I want you?"

"Marti, I see it, but we can't…" he sighed out as she rolled her hips against him. "Please stop doing that…" he begged as he stared up at her.

"I want you, Dennis. I never ask for any of the things you give me, but I'm asking for this."

"This is something I'm reluctant to give you…" he said before he let out a shaky breath. Marti bit her bottom lip as she moved against him with purpose. "Marti…" he moaned out and it sounded as if he had given up trying to stop her.

Suddenly, he wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Something in him was unleashed and Marti knew it was the thing he's been trying to fight. He pulled her sweater over her head as she fumbled with the zipper on his pants. When he stopped her, she was confused.

"Wait…I have to get something first." he, weakly, said as he stared into her eyes. She stood up and allowed him to get up from the chair. He went into his bedroom and rummaged through his dresser drawers for something and she wondered what it was. She grabbed their glasses of wine and went into his room. She had seen his bedroom before, but never like this. She had taken naps in his bed, but he would usually be in his office.

"Dennis…" she said as she stood in the doorway and he stared at her with an intense look of lust in his eyes. "What is it you're looking for?"

"I…um…I'm looking for condoms." he said with an embarrassed look on his face that caused her to laugh a little.

"Why didn't you just tell me? Be right back…" she said as she went to the coat rack by the front door and grabbed her purse. She paused in the dining room to take off her jeans and grab the bottle of wine. When she returned, Dennis had polished off the wine that was in his glass. She pulled out a few packets of condoms from her purse.

"You came prepared…" Dennis said with a chuckle and Marti tossed him the packets.


	12. Chapter 12

Marti sat down on his bed with ease as he remained standing and drank in the sight of her. There was a look of uncontrollable lust as he stared at her. This was what she wanted. She wanted him to stare at her that way. She wanted him to want her as much as she wanted him.

"You're beautiful, Marti." he said as he walked closer to her. She stared up at him and smiled as he towered over her. "So beautiful…" he said as he caressed her face.

"Dennis…" she moaned out as his hand traveled lower to her breasts and he cupped her breast in his hand as he knelt down on the bed. Throwing her arms around his neck, she kissed him and loved it when he fell on top of her. She moaned and threw her head back giving him access to her neck. She loved the way he kissed and licked her neck while his hands roamed over her body.

"I love the way you moan…" Dennis whispered into her ear and she bit her bottom lip loving his voice in her ear. "This feels so…"

"Shh…" Marti silenced him because she didn't want him to think. If he thought, then he would regret. She wanted him to just feel and act. Thinking would ruin it. She moved further up the bed and he followed her. She felt him place his hands on her thighs and he parted her legs. She felt her heart beating faster as he lowered his face and placed a kiss on her inner left thigh. He was savoring the softness of her skin as he rubbed his hands up and down the sides of her thighs. He moved his hands to the hem of her panties and tugged them down her thighs. When she lifted her hips up to allow him to pull them off, she heard him moan.

"You have an intoxicating scent…" he mumbled as he slipped her panties off her legs and threw them to the floor. He positioned his face at her sex and inhaled her scent. She almost blushed but didn't when she felt his index finger stroking the lips of her pussy. She moaned out as parted her folds with his tongue and focused on her clit. She threw her head back in ecstasy as she felt his hand slide up her body to her bra-clad breasts. She felt his fingers sliding under the lacy material and knead the peak of her nipple between his fingers.

"Mmm…Dennis!" she called out as he began plunging his tongue in and out her core. She felt her body shake with the feeling of an orgasm about to happen. She let out a scream when he covered her clit with his mouth and began an alternate pattern and licking and sucking. She felt her legs quiver and a knot building up in her stomach. With a light nipping at her clit with his teeth, that knot unraveled and she screamed out her pleasure as she arched her back. "Wow…" was all she could say as she stared at him crawling up her body. He kissed her and she loved the taste of her essence on his tongue. "That was…so fucking good…" Marti said with a laugh.

"It's not over…" Dennis said into her ear as he slipped two fingers into her core and began pumping them in and out of her. "I love that you're so wet and you're pulsating around my fingers. And the way you moan…is driving me crazy."

"Dennis, I want you, now." Marti moaned out as he increased the pace of his fingers.

"Patience…" he murmured and she groan with slight annoyance.

"You're torturing me…" she said and he chuckled. "Oh!" she screamed when he crooked his fingers and hit that certain spot in her that caused her to lose it. Suddenly, there was a steady stream of her juices that exploded from her when he pulled his fingers away. She screamed feeling her body succumb to unstoppable tremors.

"Whoa…" Dennis said as he watched her body tremble. "You're a…uh…"

"A squirter…" Marti said with an embarrassed tone. "yeah, it's only happened like only one or two times, very rare, and it wasn't this intense and…it's so embarrassing…"

"Don't be embarrassed. I actually find it very sexy." he said as he kissed her neck.

"But your sheets…" she said still feeling guilty and embarrassed.

"I don't care. I just want to be inside you. I need to be…" he was saying but Marti tilted her head up and kissed him. With nimble fingers, Dennis reached over to his nightstand and grabbed a condom packet. He lifted up a bit and she watched him as he stripped off his boxers. She saw him rip open the condom packet with his teeth and he rolled the condom onto his hard member. Parting her thighs, he settled in between them and she moaned feeling the head of his cock rub against her folds. With a searing kiss, he entered her and she loved hearing a moan rip from his throat. "You feel amazing." he said as he began thrusting in and out of her.

"Dennis…" Marti moaned out as she gripped onto his back. The sounds of his moans and groans was turning her on more. She rocked her hips to his steady rhythm and met him thrust for thrust. She didn't know if it was the pure electric feel of their passion or the first two orgasms, but she felt a rush of her third one about to begin.

"You're close…" Dennis moaned out as he increased his speed a little. She felt her legs quiver and she hoped she wouldn't squirt again. As much as he might have found it sexy, she didn't want to feel embarrassed again. "Marti!" he roared out as he came spilling into the condom. With a few final thrusts, he brought Marti over the edge and she screamed out as she came.

After coming down from their high, Dennis leaned in a kissed her. She let out a little giggle not believing what actually happened between them. Pulling away from her, he rolled over and discarded the used condom. He returned to her side and pulled her against him as she rolled to her side. He kissed her neck and caressed her skin. She loved the slick feeling of his hands against her skin with a slight sheen of sweat atop it.

"That was amazing…" Marti said not being able to stop smiling.

"It was…" he said as he kissed her neck again. "You know…it's funny. This is going to be a real mood killer here, but I feel really good, but I also feel really…guilty."

"Dennis, don't do this…" she begged him. She knew the guilt was going to come, but she didn't expect it to be so soon.

"I know, but…when I first saw you, you were…"

"Don't do this…" Marti said as she shifted away from him and he mumbled an apology as he pulled her closer to him. Now, the memory of when she had first met him entered her mind.

_**FLASHBACK **_

_Bounding down the stairs, Marti saw the man known as Lizzie and Casey's dad. He seemed a bit uncomfortable and she figured she would do something silly, she just didn't know what._

_"Hey, who's this?" the man asked and she beamed that he had noticed her._

_"This is Marti, and tonight I will not pick my nose!" she declared as she raised a finger into the air. She smiled in her childish enthusiasm for being able to say that._

_"Excellent. Me either." he responded with a nervous chuckle and an amused look on his face as she ran down the remaining stairs._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Marti was, slowly, becoming aware that Dennis was falling asleep which made her aware of her own drowsiness. She didn't want to admit that she felt a little guilty. She believed that her thing with Dennis wasn't the same as Derek and Casey's relationship. Any feelings of guilt or regret that would develop will have to wait until the morning.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, Marti woke up in Dennis' arms. She smiled as she felt him kiss her neck. It was almost as if the resistance hadn't existed, but she knew he would regret this sooner or later. To be honest, a part of her regretted it, too. She didn't know why. It was just something she knew she should feel, but she also knew she wanted this too bad to give it up. After having breakfast with him and agreeing to see him Monday because he was going to New York for a case, she had the driver take her back to the campus. She had decided to go home this coming weekend for two days.

Now, it was Friday night, Marti had taken her exam and decided to go out with her roommate, Amanda. She wore a sequined black halter mini dress with a dark olive military shirt and black boots. Amanda was head to toe in black in red wearing a red to and a back high-waisted mini skirt with red heels.

"Tonight is gonna be awesome!" Amanda said as she took a pic of them with her iphone. "And we look so hot." she said as she applied more lip gloss.

"You know…the club is going to be closed by the time we get there."

"Yeah, yeah…I'm just making sure I'm supper hot in case I can catch a straight hot guy tonight Speaking of that…where is your mysterious boyfriend?"

"I didn't invite him. It's not really his scene and even if it was, he wouldn't be able to go because he's away on business. Some case in New York…" Marti said and wished she hadn't. She knew she had said too much, but she was so distracted fixing her hair that she didn't think about what she was saying. Now, it was time to tell Amanda the truth.

"Away on business? A case in New York. So, is he like an intern for some law firm?"

"Um…no. Amanda…the reason Dennis is so mysterious is because he's an older guy…a full-fledged corporate lawyer…in his early 50's." she said as she saw Amanda's jaw drop. Marti prepared herself for any berating or teasing that would come her way.

"Sugar baby…wow!" Amanda said as if she was impressed, and Marti was confused.

"Wait, you don't have a problem with that?"

"No…I mean, I just never thought you would have that in you. I don't judge. I mean, he's rich and he has to be hot if he's got to be hot if you're with him. How did you meet him?" she asked with excitement and Marti dreaded telling her how she met him.

"Long story…" Marti said and hoped that would cause her to back off, but it didn't. She only just stared at Marti as if she was waiting for more details. "Okay…I'll tell you, but you can't judge." Marti said and Amanda scoffed as if she was offended that Marti would think she would judge her. "I know you said you wouldn't judge, but…"

"I'm not going to judge, Marti. I promise."

"Okay…I met Dennis…when I was little. He's my…step-sisters' father." Marti said as she waited for that information to sink in. "I know what you're thinking…that's it's disgusting and gross and…our relationship began about a year ago when I saw him at some event here and before that it was only at holidays and that became even more rare throughout the years. So, after knowing I go to school here in Toronto, he decided to watch over me. It started out as a platonic friendship between us, but…I started to develop a crush on him."

"Wow…that sounds…awesome. He sounds amazing and caring and…what does he look like?" Amanda asked and Marti thought she was strange. Marti grabbed her phone and found a pic of Dennis she took one night at a party three months ago. "He's hot. Good find"

"Thanks…" Marti said not knowing what she should say other than that.

"Are we ready?" Amanda said as if they hadn't just discussed Marti's relationship with Dennis. Marti nodded and they left their room and met Stephanie in hers. Stephanie was dressed in all black wearing a black lace top with a black bra and black shorts with black heels. Stephanie didn't drink so she was always the designated driver. When they left they were texting people seeing who would be at Peach and who wasn't. When they arrived they received wristbands and went in and headed to the dance floor as "Like a G6" by Far East Movement played and Marti and Stephanie began dancing. The music was loud and she knew she would be yelling over it most of the night, but she didn't care. Amanda when to the bar and got alcoholic drinks for herself and Marti and she got Stephanie and soda. "I got us Peachy dreams…you would love this. It's got peach vodka in it." she shouted and Marti sipped it and nodded.

"I love it!" Marti said to Amanda as she watched Stephanie dance with this guy. Suddenly, Amanda pulled Marti to the dance floor and began dancing with her. Embracing her inner bi-curiosity, she began grinding with Amanda. Marti laughed when Amanda kissed her neck and she was looking at Stephanie for help. Marti felt a guy come behind her and she was sandwiched between the guy and Amanda.

"Whoa, sugar baby's got a secret she's not telling her sugar daddy?" she heard a familiar voice shout into her ear over the music. She turned around and saw Sky and she smiled and hugged him. "What are you doing here with this gorgeous girl behind you?"

"Dancing." Marti said as she shifted and pointed to Amanda. "This is my roommate, Amanda. Amanda, this is the amazing artist, Sky."

"Nice meeting you, Amanda." Sky said as he shook her hand and she smiled at him. Amanda was an extremely flirty girl and it didn't matter if it was a girl, a guy, a gay guy, she was going to flirt with them. "So, where's Dennis?" he asked and Amanda smirked.

"He's in New York for some case. Besides, this wouldn't be his type of thing. I think he would feel too old being here."

"Why? Kent is here." he said and Marti turned around to see him hitting on two girls that looked like porn stars. Marti's stomach turned as she saw him look in Sky's direction and he smirked when he saw Marti. He stopped talking to the two girls and walked in her direction. "Hey, Kent, I was just telling Marti that you were here."

"Nice seeing you again, Marti. Where is Dennis?"

"He's in New York." Marti said in a bit of a cold tone. He was pretending as if he hadn't said those disgusting things about what he would do to her if he was Dennis. If only he knew that Dennis was way better than Kent could ever dream of being.

"That's a shame. I'm sure he would love to see you dancing. Speaking of dancing, who is your beautiful dance partner?" Kent said as he stared at Amanda, seductively, and Marti felt like telling Amanda to run away and fast.

"I'm Amanda, and…well, would you like dance?" she asked and he pulled her onto the dance floor. This was one of the few times Marti wished Amanda wasn't so flirty.

"You don't look too happy about seeing Kent."

"I'm not…he said something about me and Dennis and…it wasn't true until…a couple of nights ago. I slept with Dennis."

"Girl…was he good?" he asked and she nodded. "So, you're angry with Kent because…"

"I'm not angry…I guess…just a little disgusted. He seems like a creepy guy." she said as she watched him dance with Amanda and kiss her neck.

"He is." Sky said with a laugh as he watched Kent dance with Amanda.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day, Marti was in Ontario playing with Simon. She was a little jet lagged and slightly tired from partying with her friends, but she was happy to be home. Sort of. Casey and Derek were still there and it was a little awkward. Marti knew Dennis wouldn't tell his daughters that he and Marti had sex and she wouldn't tell her father. Still, she couldn't understand how Casey and Derek could be so insensitive. Despite Dennis comparing their relationship to Derek and Casey's, she still believed their relationship was different.

"Marti," Casey said Marti finished playing a game with Simon and sent him to bed. Marti rolled her eyes as she saw Casey in they doorway. She wished Lizzie and Edwin were there to distract her from the awkward confrontation with her. "We need to talk. Of course, Derek isn't going to do it. I just want to have an honest talk with you."

"Fine. What do you want to talk about?" she asked as she sat on the couch with Casey.

"Marti, you know I would never do anything to hurt you. Why do you hate me and Derek so much? Just tell me, and I'll try to fix this."

"Casey, you know why I hate you. And the only way you can fix this is break up with Derek and stop this weird shit with you and him."

"I can't do that, Marti." Casey said as she stared down at the floor.

"Of course not…" Marti said as she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I love him and he loves me. Yes, this relationship is unusual, but it doesn't give you the right to hate me and act out and have your unusual relationship with my father."

"Act out? I can't believe you think me being with your dad is a way of getting revenge. You know what? You're so selfish and self-centered you can't even see why I'm so upset."

"Then, tell me. Because I'm tired of you treating me like this."

"You want to know, fine. I caught you and Derek kissing way before Nora and dad found out about you two." Marti said and Casey looked shocked. "I was 12 and you guys had argued and I thought you two had separated, so I was going to cheer Derek up. That's when I saw you."

"Marti, I…" Casey said stammering as she tried to find and explanation. "So, you knew the whole time? I knew something was different between us shortly after, but I didn't think you saw us kissing. Marti…I want you to know that we didn't plan this. It just happened. The more we were at Queens, the closer we got. But, you can't be angry with me."

"The hell, I can't. Do you know why I'm so upset? After we all found out, Nora and dad had been arguing everyday. They blamed each other, themselves. I had to hear all of that and sit here pretending there wasn't tension between them while you and Derek were happy and in love. And it's embarrassing to know that my step-sis is screwing my brother."

"How do you think I feel when I think about your relationship with my dad. You're young, Marti. Do you know what people are thinking?"

"Yes, I know. I'm a gold digger and a slut. I know this. They can think whatever they want. Dennis and I know the truth. I had told him a bunch of times that I felt a little weird accepting so much from him."

"But, why are you, Marti. Don't you want your own independence? It's nice to be pampered and treated well, but even I turn down my father's gifts sometimes. I want to prove to him that I can do this myself."

"Well, maybe, I'm not like you. Maybe, I like being spoiled and pampered and have a friend that I can learn from because he's older. Did you ever think that's what our friendship is about?"

"That's great, Marti, but I know you're confusing some things. I see the way you look at him, and it goes beyond just admiration. You love him." Casey said and Marti sighed. "You may think you don't, but I can tell. My father isn't the type of man to hurt someone on purpose, but I know some things he does are hurtful. I'm just trying to prepare you for this if it happens."

"I can handle myself, Casey." Marti said as she stood up and was about to leave.

"Marti, please." Casey begged. "I know you say I might be dramatic about this, but you have to know you're putting yourself in a position you don't want to be in. You're putting pressure on him also. If you two do pursue a serious relationship, how will that look? He'll become that creepy old man that bagged a young girl, and he hates that stereotype of a rich older man."

"I know." Marti said feeling a little less angry. Dennis had said that he didn't want to be like Kent, and to her, he wasn't. It frustrated her that he would think that about himself. When she's with him, she doesn't feel like prey and he's the predator. She feels like he's a friend and a lover. It was nice to think of him that way.

"I ask him all the time why he likes spending so much time with you and he assures me that he's not replacing me or Lizzie and you're not replacing George, but…I still don't understand why it had to be you. If it was some random 19 year old girl, I would be upset, but not as much as I am knowing that it's you. Because, despite what you say, I still feel as if you are with him to hurt me and Derek. And knowing why you're angry at us, it apparent that you are."

"Casey…are we done? You've already told me that you don't like my friendship with your dad. I don't like your relationship with Derek. Let's just leave it at that and stay out of each other's hair because I know you're not going to stop seeing Derek and I'm not going to stop being Dennis' friend." Marti said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Marti…I don't want to shut you out. I don't want to put more strain on this family by having tension between us. Let's just agree to a compromise. I will try to understand and accept your relationship with my father if you make and effort to understand and accept my relationship with Derek. I know, now, that we aren't going to get out of those relationships because we would be so unhappy. Marti, I may not understand it or like your relationship with my dad, but I know what's it like to be in love with someone others will see as a strange choice to fall for."

"Casey…" Marti said not knowing how to respond. She hated to admit, but Casey was right about not wanting to create more tension in the family and that they were both unwilling to leave their relationships. After she slept with Dennis, she felt their relationship had formed into something more than just their friendship and she loved it.

"Just think about it, okay?" Casey begged and Marti sighed. Maybe she should at least try to be nice. She wasn't being a brat like Casey had said she was, but she knew she wasn't being nice.

"I'll think about it. Look, I have some homework to work on so I can hang out with Dimi tomorrow. But…I will think about it." she said before she walked upstairs and sat on the bed. She went through her bag and pulled out her ipad and textbook for her Canadian history class and checked and school email for her assignment. Just then, she saw she had missed a text from Dimi asking if she was still going to hang with him. She replied yes, and for him to stop bothering her because she was doing homework.

About two hours later, she was falling asleep and decided to make some coffee. The assignment was harder than she thought. She left her room and went downstairs to the kitchen and started the pot of coffee. While she waited, she began to think about Casey's compromise and played with the idea of accepting it. She really didn't know what to do. Perhaps, Dimi could help her. He has been and will always be helpful when she had to vent.


	15. Chapter 15

Marti was hanging out with Dimi the next day, and she debated whether she should tell him that she slept with Dennis. She knew it was the last thing he wanted to hear, but she trusted him and she needed to tell somebody. She couldn't sleep the night before because she knew, somewhere in the back of her mind, that Casey was right. She wouldn't admit that to her, of course.

"Marti, Marti…" Dimi said as he won round of _Halo_ against her. "See, this is why girls can't be gamers." he said and she punched his arm.

"This is why you're single." she said with a laughed and he glared at her, playfully.

"You're single, too." he said and Marti bit her lips, nervously. "You are single, right?"

"Dimi…" she began and he sighed. "Dennis and I…"

"Really, Marti?" he said angrily and she looked down at the floor. "Now, I hate this guy even more. What is his deal?"

"Dimi, I know you're pissed, but…I can't help it." she said knowing how angry he would be, but she knew he would, eventually, see past his anger and give her some friendly advice.

"Why him?" he asked and she was trying to think of something to say that wouldn't hurt Dimi further. "Know what? I don't even wanna know."

"Dimi…you're the only one I trust and I…I'm sorry for rubbing it in. I just…need you to know that I'm not trying to hurt you on purpose."

"Marti, telling me about your relationship with this guy isn't making it easier. It's like being slapped in a face with one of those heels you wear and it clips my eyeball."

"Sorry, damn. I shouldn't have told you this…sorry." Marti snapped, but regretted it. She shouldn't be the one angry and Dimi had every right to be. "Dimi…I'm really sorry. If you want me to cheer you up, I can tell you my experience going to a club with Amanda. There was plenty of girl on girl grinding on the dance floor."

"You're still not forgiven." he said seriously and Marti frowned as she stared at the floor. He nudged her and she turned towards him. "Next time record that shit." he said with a suggestive smirk and she scoffed and laughed.

"Perv!" Marti said as she pushed him and he laughed. Marti really did wish she could introduce Amanda and Dimi to each other. They would be a perfect match. It was the least she could do to help Dimi out because he really was heart-broken about her being with Dennis.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Dimi…don't be this way. It's the only thing I can think of since I'm going to school in Toronto. I mean, it's different with us, you know."_

_"But, baby…a lot of couples have long distance relationships. I love you, Marti."_

_"I know, and I love you, too. I just…I see you as a friend. I mean, I wanted to try this, but it's really weird. We don't talk like we used to and…we don't trust each other like we used to. I mean…I'm afraid that when I go to Toronto, you'll find some other chick."_

_"Damn it, Marti, you don't know me at all. I don't want anyone else but you."_

_"What if I find someone? People change and…look what happened to Derek and Casey. They fell in love there. They changed."_

_"You're not them, Marti. You damn sure don't have a step-brother the same age as you."_

_"I'm serious, Dimi. I don't want to be…I don't want to stay in a relationship when we drift apart. I mean, we're already doing that, now."_

_"Fine…let's drift apart then." he said as she stood up from the table at Smelly Nellys and stormed off. She was so pissed at him because he left her to pay the bill and he just left._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Dimi…" Marti said as she stared at him. "I Casey knows that I'm…in something with Dennis. She's comparing my relationship to Dennis with hers to Derek. I know you don't want to hear this, and I wouldn't being this up again unless I needed to ask your honest opinion. I need to know if my relationship with his is like Derek and Casey's."

"Uh…yeah. It's exactly like it." he said and Marti looked a little shocked that he would be so honest. "Hey, you asked for it. He's your step-sisters' father. If you dad and your step-mom didn't married then, Casey and Derek could date each other without people saying shit about it. It's the same thing with you and Dennis…Ugh, I can't believe I said that shit." he said and Marti knew he was talking about voicing the fact that she was with Dennis.

"But…okay, it's the same thing. I'm not telling Casey this at all, but…I get what you mean. I just…I'm sick of the stigma that comes with me being with him. I don't want to be labeled a gold-digging slut and I know he doesn't want that label for me. Why am I scandalized because I might feel something for an older man."

"He's not just any older guy. He's a rich older guy. Hell, if I didn't know you, I would even think you were with the man for his money. Look, it's just the way things are. You can't be with him because of that. Hell, it's the same way for me with cougars." he said with a shudder.

"Oh, you gotta love the cougars. They love nice athletic guys like you. It makes their estrogen patch tingle just thinking about you."

"Eww…" Dimi said with a laugh. "you think Dennis needs a testosterone patch?" he asked and Marti glared at him.

"Not funny…" she said in a serious voice and Dimi looked guilty. After seeing his reaction, Marti couldn't help but laugh. "Aww…you really felt bad after I went in scolding mode. Lame."

"Shut up…" Dimi said as he started a solo game of _Halo_. Suddenly, Marti's phone rang and she saw it was Dennis calling her.

"I'll be right back." she said as she left his bedroom. "Hey, Dennis. How's New York?"

"Oh, it's New York." he said in a nonchalant tone. "Besides I've been working so hard playing hardball to get my client to close a business deal, I haven't had much time to enjoy the city."

"Well, I think I passed my exam. I even went out with my roommate and a friend to celebrate. Oh! I saw Sky at the club. Kent was there, too."

"He was? At a club? Did he say anything to you?" Dennis said in a protective and caring tone. Marti was touched that he would care about her that much.

"Not really. He was dancing with my friend, Amanda, most of the night. I just danced with Sky. Actually…there's a costume party I wanted to invite you to."

"Marti…" he said in protest. She knew he was going to do that, but she decided to ease his insecurities and tell him that Kent and Sky were going to be there.

"Please…Kent and Sky are going to be there. Actually, Amanda said that Kent was going to be her date and she said he was worried about being the only older guy there." she said and Dennis scoffed. "Which I know isn't true because there's older drag queens there. It's a gay club by the way. Please…I really need backup to help me protect Amanda from him. You could distract him."

"Alright…I'll think about it. I'll see you when I come back to Toronto."

"I'll see you when I see you. And thanks. Bye." Marti said as she hung up.


	16. Chapter 16

Marti felt so uncomfortable in her costume. She couldn't believe she let Amanda talk her into having a sexy costume. Amanda didn't have a problem with her own costume which consisted of a dusty rose colored cardigan, red and black bra and pantie set, and black heels. She was a naughty librarian with her geeky black glasses and a book.

"Marti…stop worrying!" Amanda said as she helped Marti finished her costume. Marti was going to be a punk rock pin up girl, or a Suicide Girl. All she was going to wear was a white bikini with red stars on it with jean shorts, red heels…oh, and about 11 fake tattoos and spiked cuffs.

"Amanda…my costume is a bikini. How can I be calm? Dennis isn't used to seeing me like this. He's going to hate it. He's not like Kent."

"Kent said it was going to be a sexy party. I'm sure Dennis knows that. He does talk to Kent, right?" Amanda asked and Marti sighed.

"Yes, but…they don't really like each other. They're mostly business associates."

"Good, because he said most of his business associates will be there. Come on, Marti. You look hot. I think Dennis isn't going to be able to stop touching you after he sees you in your sexy costume. Guess what Kent is going to be. A student! OMG, isn't that fucking hilarious?"

"Yeah…real funny." Marti said before there was a knock at their dorm door and Marti ran to hide as Amanda answered the door. It was Stephanie who was dressed up as Blair Waldorf from Gossip Girl. She thought about begging Stephanie about trading costumes.

"Whoa, Marti. You look great." Stephanie said and Marti was disappointed that there was no way of them trading costumes.

"Thanks…" she said reluctantly as she threw on her trench coat. There was no way, she was going to go out looking like that. Amanda didn't have any shame, but she did. "I can't believe you're going out like that without covering up. You're insane."

"I'm so glad I have the honor of being the insane friend." Amanda said as she laughed. They all walked out and went to Stephanie's car. Amanda's phone went off alerting her that she had a text. "Oh, Marti, Dennis is already there with Sky and Kent. No turning back, now." Amanda teased and Marti wished it wasn't too late. She knew she should've listened to her gut instinct and chose a more demure costume.

Once they arrived at Peach, Marti agreed to take off her coat since they were there and it would be easier to get by security. They stood in line until a guard called them over, and they all thought they were in trouble for something, until he let them in. They looked confused until they saw Kent standing there with Sky and Dennis. Marti blushed as she saw the look of shock on his face as he stared at her. Sky looked as if he was impressed with her.

"Marti?" Dennis said as he came over to her and she noticed he wasn't wearing a costume. He wasn't the only one not in costume, but she wished she had known that costume was optional.

"Hi…I feel…awkward." she said over the music as she tried to cover up, and she looked and saw Sky scowl at her, playfully, for her attempt to be modest. Sky was dressed as a werewolf. Kent was indeed dressed up as if he was some schoolboy.

"I'm a man in his 50s in a noisy club and you think you feel awkward?" he said into her ear with a laugh. "Don't be…you look great." Dennis said and she blushed. Okay, it wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. "What's your costume?"

"Well, I'm a Suicide Girl. A punk rock pin up girl. You really like it?" she asked with a hopeful smile. "It's Amanda's fault." she said as she, playfully, glared at her friend.

"Yes, it is my fault." Amanda said walked closer to them with Kent holding onto her by her waist. "I mean, look at her. She's hot!"

"You're hot." Kent said to Amanda and she, then spanked his ass with a ruler causing Dennis to look uncomfortable Marti was uncomfortable by the fact a man in his early 50s said the phrase, 'You're hot.'. She knew for sure that Dennis was not like him. "Ow…" he said with a smirk. Before Amanda spanked him again.

"Okay," Dennis said as he began they were led by Kent to his VIP booth in the club. She sat next to Dennis and Amanda was sitting on Kent's lap. Stephanie and Sky went to the dance floor and if Sky was straight he and Stephanie would have made a cute couple.

"Ooh," Amanda said as she stared at Marti. "Let's get Peachy dreams!" she said as she waved the waitress over and ordered a round of drinks for Marti, Dennis, Kent, and herself. "I'm not sure if you would love it, but it's the signature drink. So, what do you think of her costume, Dennis?" she asked with a wink and Marti swore she would kill her. Dennis was already uncomfortable and she was putting him on the spot making him even more uncomfortable.

"I…uh…" Dennis stammered as he stared at her and Marti felt a bit embarrassed. It was one thing for him to drag her to a fancy party or a gallery opening, and she enjoyed the quiet civility of the parties, even though most of them were slightly boring. But when she dragged him somewhere, he was completely uncomfortable, and he looked as if he wanted to leave. She realized their age difference even more and she thought about leaving. "She looks nice." he said with a warm smile and she blushed as their drinks arrived.

"Well," Kent said as he raised his glass and they all did the same. "Here's to trying new things, right Dennis?" he asked and Dennis nodded. They all clinked their glasses and drank it. "Whoa, babe," he said after they took a sip. "It's a bit sweet for me. How about you finish this?"

"I would love to." Amanda said before she kissed him. "What about you, Dennis?"

"Uh…I'll give mine to Marti. Here." he said as he moved his glass towards her. "I tried."

"Do you want to leave?" Marti asked into his ear. She knew he wasn't comfortable and she wished she didn't invite him there.

"No, we can stay. It's not exactly my comfort zone, but I'll stay as long as you want to."

"Thanks, Dennis…" she said as she kissed his cheek and he stared at her. "You wouldn't want to dance, would you?" she asked and Dennis laughed as he shook his head. "I tried."

"Marti, let's dance!" Amanda said as she hopped off Kent's lap and pulled Marti up and led her to the dance floor. Marti really wasn't in the mood to dance with her. In fact, she found Amanda to be a little annoying tonight.

"Dennis is uncomfortable, can you tell?" she asked Amanda as she danced with her. She didn't realize she really wanted to dance until she got out on the dance floor. She would've enjoyed it more if she was dancing with Dennis, but she would settle for dancing with Amanda.

"A little. Maybe Kent can help him loosen up. Look, they're staring at us." Amanda said and Marti saw Dennis stare at her with a lust-filled look as he watch her grinding on the dance floor with Amanda. Suddenly, Kent got up from the booth and walked over to them. He started dancing behind Amanda Marti was about to walk away when she saw Dennis walk towards them. He looked uncomfortable, but he held out his and when she accepted it, he pulled her close to him.

"I think I'll dance after all." Dennis said moved against her. Marti knew she would be doing most of the dancing and she didn't mind. "Your friend is wild."

"I know…it sucks to go out with her sometimes. I don't really get to have fun because I'm busy babysitting her. I'm glad you're here." Marti said before she kissed him.


	17. Chapter 17

After two songs, Marti and Dennis sat down in the booth. Stephanie was sitting there with her soda. Sky was dancing with his hot brunette guy dressed as a vampire. Marti loved the irony of a werewolf and vampire hooking up.

"So," Stephanie said as she finished her soda. "has Amanda made him uncomfortable, yet?"

"Very." Dennis said with a chuckle. "Not that I don't like your friend, Marti. She's just a little…too much for me. She's perfect for Kent."

"I understand. I'm so glad she hasn't tried to make out with me, yet. She's always turns bi-curious when she's drunk. And she always does it to me."

"Wow…" he said with an amazed chuckle. "Do you think she has a crush on you?" he asked with an amused and curious tone. She knew his probing was more of a amused interest instead of jealousy. She guessed seeing a little girl on girl action doesn't really go away no matter how old a guy is.

"I don't think so. She's mostly straight. She seems to be obsessed with Kent. I don't know why…" Marti said in disgust as she watched them dance. He had his hands all over Amanda, and she felt sick to her stomach as she watched them. He was sleazy and the exact opposite of Dennis.

"I don't know why, either." Dennis said as he stared at them. "I hope I didn't look that ridiculous on the dance floor as he does."

"You didn't." Marti said as she covered his hand with hers. She knew he was worried about looking like a creepy old guy with a younger woman on his arms. She knew people were going to think that, but he really wasn't creepy at all. It was something Casey warned her about, and it was something Dennis had told her, so she knew how serious it was to him.

"You really didn't." Stephanie said to him to assure him. "I looked stupid dancing with two hot gay guys who, obviously, aren't into me."

"You didn't look stupid, Steph. Next time we go out, we'll go where we want to." Marti said with a smile and Stephanie stood up. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah…I have work tomorrow. Don't worry about it. I see you're in great hands. Not so sure about Amanda, but she's an adult. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you." Marti said as she stood up and hugged Stephanie before she left. She saw Stephanie tell Amanda that she was leaving and Marti felt bad for dragging Stephanie to the club. "I feel guilty, now." Marti said to Dennis. "She's more of a bar person. So am I…sorta. I'm pretty flexible with going to both."

"Well, how about next time, you and Stephanie take me to that bar. I can do the bar scene. This club scene? Not so much."

"Okay…" Marti said with a laugh as stared at Dennis. "Dennis?" Marti asked in the hesitant tone. "About tonight…is it really that bad?"

"What do you mean?" he said as he looked concerned.

"Well, I feel a little bad that I begged you to come here and you hate it here. It made me realize our age difference, and…I understand if you want to…break up with me."

"Why would you say that, Marti? Look, I know this place isn't exactly my ideal place, but if this is what you like, then I'm willing to endure it. I know you must have hated all those boring parties I would invite you to."

"They were pretty boring…" she said with a laugh. "I just want you to feel…comfortable. I want our relationship to go beyond age difference. I mean…there is one, but…"

"I get what you're saying. I'm just not into the whole club thing. This is fun, though. I really do love your costume." he said into her ear and she blushed. She saw Sky and the guy come over to the booth and sat down.

"So…" Sky said as he and the hot guy came over. "This is Adam, my boyfriend." he said as they sat down in the booth. Marti saw that the guy was staring at her as if she was a sculpture. She guessed he was an artist also.

"Babe…" Adam said to Sky. "You have to paint her. Look at the tattoos and those breasts are amazing. Almost make me want to be straight. Almost." he said with a wink and Marti giggled before she responded.

"Well, the tattoos are fake, but these…" she said as she grabbed her breasts. "are real. I'm Marti." she said with a smile.

"I like her." Adam said before he laid his eyes on Dennis and he shifted a little under the guy's stare. "So, is this another one of your patrons, babe?"

"Not yet…but he'll come around. This is Dennis McDonald. A business associate of Kent's. Another lawyer and whatnot. Where is Kent, btw?"

"He's on the dance floor with Amanda." Marti said with a bit of a sneer. She really hated how creepy Kent was all over her friend. Of course, Amanda didn't seem to mind.

"Ah…her attempt to be a sugar baby just like you." Adam said to Marti and Dennis looked as if he had been chastised. "Oh, don't give me that look, Dennis. I'm not judging you, honey. If you were gay, I'd make you my sugar daddy."

"Uh…thanks…I think." Dennis said as he relaxed a bit. "So, you can tell that I'm a…uh…"

"You sound just like your sugar baby." Sky said with a laugh. "You guys are perfect for each other. Aren't they cute?" Sky asked Adam and he nodded. Suddenly, Amanda and Kent walked over looking very tired from dancing.

"Marti…give me a kiss." Amanda said as she leaned over to kiss her. Marti knew she was going to eventually want to make out with her.

"Amanda…" Marti whined as she tried to reason with Amanda. She knew guys liked a little girl on girl action, but she wasn't in the mood for that. Especially in front of Dennis.

"Come on. One little kiss and I'll leave you alone. Actually me and Kent were thinking of getting out of here. So, kiss me goodnight."

"Fine…" Marti said as she reluctantly agreed to kiss her friend. She swore she was going to kill Amanda in the morning for this. She was going to give her a quick peck on the lips to appease her friend, but when Amanda grabbed her face and slipped her some tongue, she was shocked. "Damn it, Amanda…" she said when she pulled away and Amanda giggled.

"Goodnight…" Amanda said with a wink as she and Kent left, and Marti glared in their direction. She didn't know if she should stop Amanda from going out with him, but she knew she wouldn't listen to her. Besides, Kent didn't like the type of guy to rape her. He was sleazy, but he seemed civilized enough.

"So, you want to leave now?" Marti asked as she turned to Dennis and he looked relieved. "Sky, we're about to leave. It's been fun, and it was nice to meet you Adam."

"Okay…be safe and I'll text you sometime. I think I might take my boyfriend's advice and paint you." Sky said with a wink.

"Bye…" Marti said as she and Dennis left the club. "So, about this night…I'm going to owe you so much for putting you through this, aren't I?"

"Maybe…" Dennis said before he pulled her into a kiss before walking to his limo.


	18. Chapter 18

Weeks later, Marti was Dennis' date to another business party. She knew he was going to get her back for the awkward and uncomfortable outing in the club. It was a formal awards banquet so she was dressed in a gray empire-waist floor-length dress. The only thing that made her outfit youthful was the bright pink accessories she wore. Namely, a bright pink necklace and bright pink clutch. She knew Amanda was going to be Kent's date and she wondered what wild Amanda would wear to a stuffy boring event.

"Oh, there's Kent…" Dennis said as he pointed to the direction of the entrance of the hotel ballroom. "with Amanda…wow." he said and Marti looked over to see Amanda looking more conservative than she normally looked. She wore a beige dress with a beige clutch and, like Marti, she had a pop of color with her outfit with a red rose pendant and red heels.

"She looks…different. I'm going to say hello." Marti said as she walked towards Amanda and Amanda broke away from Kent. "You look amazing, Amanda."

"Really? I feel like I'm dressed like a grandma. This dress is too fucking long."

"Amanda…" Marti said in a warning tone. "This is a really classy party, so tone it down a bit. And you don't look like a grandma, by the way."

"Ugh…okay, fine…I don't look like a grandma. But you know I'm not used to looking like this. I guess that's what I get for trying to have what you have with Dennis." Amanda said and Marti knew Amanda's intensions were good, but she still had a bad feeling about Kent. Against her will, Amanda told her about her night with Kent after they left the club together. Marti knew she still didn't like him, and he would hold up to being that stereotype of an older rich man with a younger woman, and she knew he didn't seem as sincere as Dennis was.

"So, you're trying to have and Dennis and I have?" Marti said as she took two glasses of champagne from the tray a waiter was holding and handed one glass to Amanda. She was going to monitor Amanda so she doesn't get to tipsy. She hated babysitting her, but she knew she needed to.

"I mean, not really what you guys have. At least, for now. Right now, we're just having fun. I know, he isn't exactly like Dennis, but I don't want him to be. He's just so…exciting and he doesn't mind that I'm a little wild."

"Just be careful, okay?" Marti said and Amanda rolled her eyes and sighed. She knew Amanda was tired of hearing that from her. "I know you hate hearing this, but…what you think Dennis and I have isn't want you and Kent have and you two know this. I'm just afraid that one of you will fall in love and the other might not feel that way."

"Marti, I know what I'm doing, okay? Just look at your relationship with Dennis. Did you intend on falling for him at first?"

"No, but…he didn't have the intension of a romantic relationship between us. We didn't even have sex until we both know that we wanted it. And he was fighting me even then. I just don't want you to be another notch on his bedpost. I know what you have with Kent is something for fun, but my feelings for Dennis isn't just fun. I love him."

"Well, what's the point in being a sugar baby if it isn't fun. Look, Marti, I'm not like you. I know what you feel for Dennis and, believe me, it's beautiful and romantic that you two fell in love, but…I'm me and I like to have fun. What Kent are is just fun and it's just sex."

"Okay…I'll respect that. I'm still going to tell you to be careful because you're my friend and I care about you. And I have to be bossy over you because you ate my popcorn last week." Marti joked as she hugged Amanda.

"And it was delicious. Oh, who's that redhead obviously flirting with Dennis?" Amanda asked as she looked over Marti's shoulder. Marti turned around and saw Elaine, the same redhead flirting with Dennis at Sky's gallery opening.

"Elaine…my competition, apparently. Do you think I'm making a big mistake by falling for Dennis? I mean, look at how…right he looks with her. She's his around his age…"

"Marti, stop it. You belong with him as much as she does. No, you belong with him more. Don't let her intimidate you. You go over there and show her that he's your man."

"I can't just go over there." Marti said as she looked and saw how much Dennis was smiling and laughing with Elaine. She felt heartbroken that whenever she was with him, he would have this pained and uncomfortable expression. He was always paranoid that he would be labeled wrong by people and she felt horrible that he had to feel that way in their relationship. "Maybe Casey is right…Hell, maybe society is right. I shouldn't be with him."

"To hell with them all…look, go over there and ask him to dance. Look, you two can do that boring ass waltz shit that everybody here is doing."

"I'm not in the mood to dance and I'm sure he doesn't want to…" Marti said with a pout as she stared at Elaine doing a cheesy flirty laugh at one of Dennis' jokes.

"Marti, if you don't go over there right now, I will drag you over there. Now, go over there and show that hag who Dennis is with."

"Okay, okay…" Marti said as she walked off in order to save Amanda from making a scene. "May I have this dance?" Marti said knowing she sounded cheesy, but she was willing to risk anything to steal Dennis away from Elaine.

"Marti," Dennis said as she was walking close to them. She noticed that Elaine was trying to hide her distaste for Marti in front of Dennis, but Marti knew the woman hated her and very well the idea of Dennis and her together. "I…" Dennis said as if he was about to protest.

"You should dance with her." Elaine said and Marti was shocked. "You look lovely, by the way. Gray and pink…I would have never thought of those colors together. It's just so…young." she said and Marti knew she was insulting her.

"Dennis…" Marti said as she held out her hand and he gave Elaine a polite nod before accepting her hand. He was looking around with a paranoid expression as they began the waltz. "You know, if I had known Casey's waltz lesson would pay off, I would have paid more attention."

"Yeah…" Dennis said and she knew she had to ask the one thing she was afraid to ask and one she should have asked when they had first agreed to this relationship.

"Dennis…are you ashamed of me?" Marti asked and Dennis froze a second before continuing the dance. "Are you?"

"No, of course not. I just…I still have reservations of what these people think of you. I don't want them to see you in a negative light. Kent has no problem letting people believe Amanda is in it for the sex and money, but I…"

"Wait, he's been bragging about her?" Marti said in an angry tone.

"No…he just never denies what she is when he's asked about her."

"What about you? What do you say when they ask about me?" Marti asked feeling nervous about what his answer will be. It could make or break their relationship.

"I tell them that you are someone I really care about and you consider me as someone you really care about." Dennis said and Marti smiled as the doubts she had earlier, vanished.

"Society can think what they want about us…I know, and you know that we love each other." Marti said a she leaned in and kissed him and she knew they would talk, but she didn't care.


	19. Chapter 19

Marti was excited that Lizzie and Edwin was coming to Toronto for the weekend to visit her. She knew Lizzie didn't like her being with Dennis, but she was always easier to talk to than Casey. Suddenly, Marti got a text from Lizzie saying she and Edwin were on campus and when she left the room, she saw Edwin and Lizzie parked outside her dorm in the visitor's parking.

"Lizzie!" Marti said as she ran towards the car and when Lizzie got out, they hugged. "Edwin…" she said as she hugged her brother tighter. "I know we've seen each other like weeks ago, but I still miss you guys."

"I know. We miss you, too." Lizzie said as they walked into the dorm building. They went to her room and when they entered, Amanda was standing in a towel appearing to prepare for a shower. Edwin was grinning widely as he stare at his sister's blonde roommate.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry Amanda…" Marti said feeling guilty about barging in on her roommate in a nearly naked state. "We'll leave if you…"

"No, it's cool I'll just change in the bathroom. So, this must be your cute brother." Amanda said in a flirty tone and Edwin walked closer to the blond.

"Why yes I am…" Edwin said in a smooth tone and both Lizzie and Marti rolled their eyes. "Wow…whenever Marti would talk about her roommate, she never told us how attractive you were." he said and Amanda giggled.

"Down, boy." Lizzie said to him before turning to Amanda. "I'm sorry, Amanda. Edwin tends be to a little on the horny side." Lizzie said as she pulled him away from Amanda.

"It's okay. Well, I'm going to head in for my shower. Nice meeting you guys." Amanda said before she disappeared into the bathroom.

"Wow…" Edwin said as he stared off after her and Lizzie rolled her eyes. Marti bit her lip nervously knowing that Lizzie and Edwin had followed in Casey and Derek's footsteps. They usually did, but she thought they would be different.

"Ew, Edwin. Why don't you wait at least an hour before creeping out Marti's roommate?"

"You're just jealous…" he said with a smirk and Marti frowned. "So, where's Dennis?" he asked and Lizzie visibly was uncomfortable. "I wanted to see if he could maybe hook me up with a hockey game or something."

"Um…" Marti said with hesitation as she saw Lizzie's slightly disapproving look. "I'll call him if you want. He's probably busy today. Actually, I wanted to know if you wanted to go to a club with me and Amanda tonight. It's a gay club, I'll be honest, but…it's pretty cool."

"I'm up for anything." Lizzie said and Edwin was a hesitant about going and Lizzie saw his expression so she knew he would agree to go after saying one thing. "Marti's roommate will be there." she said and he began to smile really big.

"I'm in!" he said and both Lizzie and Marti rolled their eyes.

Hours later, they were in Peach with Sky and Adam. Though she had to argue with Edwin over what she was wearing, which really wasn't that revealing. It was just a pair of black shorts, a blue tank top, and a black leather jacket. Amanda was wearing a shorter black high-waisted skirt and pink tank. Of course, Marti knew it was his overprotective brother routine he pulled every now and then, but was never too bad with it. Lizzie was wearing a black tank, white wide-legged pants, and red shoes, so Edwin didn't bother hassling her.

"Ooh, Lizzie…I'm feeling your dragon tattoo." he said to her as they all danced. She dancing with Adam while Marti was dancing with Sky and Edwin was dancing with Amanda.

"Thanks…I'm getting another one soon. I'm just trying to figure out what I want it to be."

"That's cool. Adam is too chicken to get one." he said as he stared at his boyfriend and Lizzie laughed at the playful glare Adam shot Sky. "You know I love you, boy." Sky said before he blew a kiss to Adam. The song changed and Lizzie and Marti agreed to sit down while Edwin Amanda, Sky, and Adam remained on the dance floor. Marti felt her phone buzzing in her clutch and when she pulled it out she saw she had a text from Dennis. She smiled, but stopped when she felt Lizzie's eyes on her.

"Marti…are you sure you want to be with my dad. I mean…he's my dad. That doesn't bother you at all? And what about the things people might say about you."

"I don't care! Lizzie, I know you and Casey don't like me being with him, but I care about him and he cares about me. It's not like it easy for us to be together. We both have our doubts and we both don't want to be labeled wrong in a society that doesn't want us to be together, but…"

"He's older than you, and you're getting close…closer than what he and I should be."

"He's not replacing you or Casey with me. He's just…it's complicated, Lizzie. I know he's practically my dad, but he's not a replacement to my dad. I love my dad, and there is no one like him in this world. I just happen to have a connection with Dennis. I'm sorry."

"I want to believe you, but…I still don't like it and…honestly, I think you're just doing this to get back at Casey and Derek."

"Ugh! Why does everybody keep fucking saying that? I'm not trying to get revenge on Casey and Derek. I'm just sick of everything always revolving around them! You know what…it's easier for you to take their side when you and Edwin are basically doing the same damn thing!:

"What?" Lizzie said with a confused and offended look on her face. "No! I'm not with Edwin!" Lizzie said and Marti rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to lie to me, Lizzie. I know you two practically idolize Derek and Casey, and you two are basically like them…"

"We are nothing like them! If you must know…I'm dating my tattoo artist! Happy now?"

"What?" Marti asked feeling a bit thrown off and embarrassed that she accused Lizzie and Edwin of being in the same kind of relationship as Derek and Casey.

"Yeah…I've been dating him for almost a year and…I didn't want to tell mom and George about it because he's got a sketchy past and I knew they would freak out if they knew about it. Look, here's a pic of me and him if you don't believe me…" Lizzie said as she pulled out her phone and showed Marti a picture of her and this guy with long brown hair and tattoos. He looked a little bit like Johnny Depp.

"He's gorgeous." Marti said with a smile. "I'm so sorry for accusing you like that, Lizzie." she said and Lizzie nodded. "What's his name?"

"His name is Mike and we've been going out after he asked me out after he did my dragon tattoo. Look, Casey told me why you've been so angry with her…" she said and Marti sighed. "You can't be mad at her forever. You're going to have to forgive her because…really, I think you're angry with yourself for knowing about it and not telling anyone. I know you don't want to hear that. Just listen, okay? My dad is someone I really care about, and I don't want to see him get hurt if you're using him as a way to get back at Casey and Derek."

"I'm no using him, Lizzie. I…I love him. I would never use him and this thing that happened between us is something he's been fighting from the very moment I've suggested it."

"Okay, I believe you. I'm still not a fan of you being with my dad, but I know you're sincere about this. Just stay that way, okay?" Lizzie and Marti nodded. "Let's back get to dancing."


	20. Chapter 20

The next day, Marti, Lizzie, and Edwin were going to have lunch with Dennis. After learning that Lizzie wasn't with Edwin, she felt better. After talking with Lizzie about her boyfriend, Marti felt a little guilty about blatantly dating Dennis without considering her feelings. It was something she didn't realize.

Dennis was already at the restaurant when they arrived. Marti smiled but stopped as if she could feel Lizzie's discomfort. He stood up to greet them and they sat down.

"You all look very tired today. Did you stay out late or something?" he asked and they all smirked. "I take that as a yes…"

"You could tell, huh?" Lizzie said with a chuckle. "We went to this club, Peach. It's pretty cool. Edwin like it a lot after he knew Amanda was going…" she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Ah, so they met Amanda?" he asked Marti and she nodded. "By the way, Peach isn't all that bad. Oh course, it's not really my scene, but it was a fun night." he said and Marti winced when he said that because they didn't know she had dragged him there for Kent's costume party.

"You went to Peach?" Edwin asked in a shocked tone and Marti bit her lip, nervously. She could feel the disapproving vibe coming for Lizzie.

"Well, yeah, a colleague of mine had a costume party there. He's a lawyer and his client is a painter, Sky." he said and Edwin nodded in familiarity. "I know Sky as well. Kent, my colleague, introduced us. So, how are you two liking the weekend here?"

"Dude…" Edwin began, "The girls are hot here. Why didn't I think to go to Toronto University?" he asked before Lizzie slapped his shoulder.

"Pig!" Lizzie said as the waiter came over. They ordered their drinks and food and waited. Marti was sure that Lizzie hated her. Everybody was right and even Marti had to admit it. They looked odd together as a couple, but she couldn't help falling for Dennis.

"Yeah, Edwin…" Marti said with a laugh. "I go to that university."

"And so does your hot roommate, Amanda." he said and she just rolled her eyes and shook her head. There was no way he was going let his crush on Amanda go. If only he knew she was way too interested in that perv, Kent to even look at another guy. Well, not completely.

"Enough, Edwin…" Lizzie said as she rolled her eyes. "So, dad, you went to Peach?"

"Yeah…Marti and I attended the party. It was really not my scene, but it's a nice place." he said before he noticed Lizzie's annoyed look. "Lizzie…please, don't be upset, honey."

"I'm not upset!" she snapped and Marti felt guilty. "Okay, I am upset. I just don't understand this relationship you have with Marti." she said before turning towards Marti. "How can you sit there and be angry with Casey and Derek's relationship when you're doing the same damn thing? I mean, at least I was honest with you about Mike."

"Who's Mike?" Dennis asked and Edwin sighed.

"Mike is my boyfriend. I've been hiding him from everybody because he's got a sketchy past and I didn't want him to be judged. But that's not the point, dad. Why do you have to be with Marti? Why are you doing this to me?"

"Lizzie…my relationship with Marti isn't trying to replace how much I care and love both you and Casey. Sure, our relationship is unconventional and others don't approve of it, but I can't help the way I feel. I didn't mean to hurt you, Lizzie."

"But, you did…" Lizzie said and Marti sighed before she bolted from the table ignoring the other customers staring at her as she flew out the door with Edwin following her.

"Marti! Wait up!" Edwin yelled as he caught up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. She couldn't hold in the tears as she stared at her brother wondering if her relationship with Dennis was worth it because they were hurting to many people.

"I have to break up with Dennis…" Marti said as she cried at this realization. "I have to do it, because we're pissing so many people off. I just…I just can't let him go."

"You're going to have to because this is killing all of us. Lizzie told me that you thought she and I were…like Derek and Casey. Marti, I know you think we follow them in everything we do, but we're our own people. Marti, you're my baby sister and I can't stand that people think you're some gold-digging whore and I know you're not."

"You don't understand, Edwin. I love him, and it's already really hard to be with him with strangers criticizing us. How can we do this and hurt the people we care about? Why do I have to let him go to make other people happy?"

"I know it's hard, but don't you think our family went through enough with Derek and Casey's relationship?" Edwin asked as he saw Dennis come out. "I'm going to check on Lizzie…" he said as he went back into the restaurant.

"Marti?" Dennis asked as he walked up to her and she sat down on a bench and he sat next to her. She scooted away from him a little and he sighed.

"Dennis…be honest…we're breaking up, right?" Marti asked and Dennis sighed before he turned and stared into her eyes.

"Marti, this is hurting so many people. This is hurting you. I've tried to ignore the things being said about you because you're with me, but I can't. It's not fair to you. You don't deserve to be seen as some gold-digger. You're a smart and beautiful girl and I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you right now, you know I don't. I liked spending time with you and I liked being a friend to you, but…society doesn't see a pure relationship between you and I."

"But, I thought we would prove them wrong, together. Dennis, I love you. I've already told you that I didn't care about the money. Look, I'll stop accepting your money and gifts. I'll make my own money. Just please don't leave me because you think people think I'm a gold-digger…"

"Marti…I could be homeless without any assets or a penny to my name, and people would still think that because I'm older. It's a fucked up way to view things, but it's also natural instinct. I'm not like Kent and you're not like Amanda. Their relationship is clear. Sugar daddy and sugar baby. God, I hate those words…Anyway, I shouldn't have started this. Like I've said I should have just watched you from afar."

"I don't regret that you didn't. Dennis, I'll prove to them all that I'm not some gold-digger if you promise me that this won't be the thing to break us up. I want to be with you. From now on, I'm not going to accept any gifts from you."

"Marti…you don't have to." he said and Marti let out a frustrated sigh as she bolted up and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"I'm not giving up on us, Dennis! I don't care if I'm dead broke and barely eating, I'm not going to let them tell me I can't love you because you have money and you're older than me."

"Marti, I know…I was just going to say that I don't want to break up with you. Just knowing you're willing to give up so much to be with me is enough for me." he said as he pulled her down beside him on the bench. "I love you…" he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

Marti couldn't stop smiling as she stared into Dennis' eyes and she knew people were staring at them and she would be lying if she said she didn't care. She just knew she had to prove to people that her relationship with him was pure and that it was true love.


	21. Chapter 21

Shortly before Lizzie and Edwin left Toronto, Marti and Lizzie made up. Lizzie still wasn't happy about her father's relationship with Marti, but she figured she couldn't hate her step-sister for being happy and making her father happy.

By the next weekend, Marti had, reluctantly agreed to go on a trip with Dennis, Amanda, and Kent for a business conference/mini-vacation. Marti didn't want to go because she meant what she said about not accepting gifts or money from Dennis, but Amanda wouldn't stop bother her until she finally said yes. She swore to herself that this was the absolute last thing she was going accept from Dennis. She knew the sugar baby status didn't bother Amanda, but Marti wasn't her. She truly loved Dennis and didn't want him to feel uncomfortable.

When they landed in Kent's private jet, Marti felt uneasy about this. She wished she could be here alone with Dennis, because she knew most of the trip was going to be her damn near babysitting Amanda. She was grateful they had separate cottages on the Jamaica Inn resort, though they were near each other.

On the drive to the hotel, Marti was quiet and she knew Dennis had noticed this. She really wished she declined, but she knew she couldn't pass up the chance to be with Dennis as his sugar baby one last time. Since that awkward dinner fiasco, Marti decided to look up jobs and paid internships. She was going to make her own money and love Dennis and prove to people that an older, rich man can love a younger woman without being her sugar daddy. Giving up the cushy life would be hard, but she knew she had to do it.

"Marti," Dennis said as he and Kent prepared to leave for the conference. They had gone to their separate cottages and Marti agreed to hang out and have lunch with Amanda while Kent and Dennis were at the conference. "You seem upset. Today's conference will only be for a few hours. I'll be back here to take you out of dinner." he said as he pulled her into an embrace.

"I'm not upset about that…" Marti said as she leaned her head against his chest. "I feel guilty. I shouldn't have let Amanda drag me here. I just…I meant what I said. No matter how much you said I didn't have to give this up, I do."

"Marti, I only said that because I know how hard it is to give up this lifestyle. Trust me, I fight like hell to keep this lifestyle. It's comfortable and…I want to share that life with you. Marti, I love you. As I've said before, this isn't going to be an easy relationship because we'll constantly be under scrutiny, but I'm willing to brave that to be with you. I wasn't so willing before because I didn't want to be like Kent."

"You're not. Dennis, you're a kind and generous man and…" Marti was cut off by Dennis kissing her. She couldn't deny the part of her that wanted him to abandon his conference and stay in the cottage with her, but she thought better of being selfish. "I wanted this relationship with you. Our relationship started out as the cliché sugar daddy/sugar baby relationship. I know you didn't intend for me to fall for you, but I did."

"Marti, I've told you to stop talking as if you're the one to blame. I love you, but…I just wish I hadn't started this with you because of the judgment you face from other people. I can't stand to know that people think you're only with me for the money and I'm only with you for sex. It's naïve to think people could accept a man in his 50s being in love with a 19 year old. I should've known this, but I couldn't help but want to reach out to you. I, selfishly, craved spending time with you. All the while, fighting the urge to want to sleep with you. I'm tortured by the burden of my mistake for starting this, yet…I don't regret it."

"Why can't I love you without the scrutiny of public opinion?" Marti said as she held onto him tighter. She so wished she could trade places with that woman, Elaine. He could love her and no one would care because she would be close to his age. Often times, she felt intimidated by him and that was the part she liked. She didn't know why.

"I know. Well, I should go." Dennis said as she pulled away and she turned around to see Kent and Amanda standing at the door. "You two be good."

"Marti will…" Amanda said before winking at Kent. "I won't." Amanda said as she went inside the cottage and with Marti as Dennis and Kent left. "This is fucking amazing…A nice weekend getaway in a nice hotel cottage…I just had a quickie with Kent…"

"Ew…too much information, Amanda." Marti said wishing Amanda would spare the details on some things. Especially when those things includes Kent.

"Oh, whatever. By the way, when was the last time you and Dennis fucked?" Amanda asked and Marti rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that look, Marti. I know you're on this whole not being a sugar baby kick, but come on. He's hot and he's great in bed from what you've told me the first time you had sex with him. You're so sexually frustrated, I even would fuck you just to relieve your tension." Amanda joked and Marti sighed.

"I'm not bi-curious like you, Amanda." Marti said as she rolled her eyes and Amanda giggled. Marti knew her friend was right and, man, did she hate when Amanda was right. She couldn't deny it anymore. She wanted to sleep with Dennis. Whether the feeling is quiet, near dormant, or raging like a bon fire, her desire for him was there. She knew they were both afraid to sleep together again because that would make their labels truer to form.

"You could be if you and Dennis just have a foursome with me and Kent…" Amanda said and Marti's stomach turned at imagining Kent in bed. She barely wanted to think about him fucking Amanda. With Dennis, she knew it was sexy and romantic at the same time.

"Again gross, Amanda." Marti said as Amanda laughed. "So, what do you want to do? Check out the hotel. Eat lunch. Go shopping."

"All three and more. I'm like super pumped since the quickie." Amanda said and Marti grimaced. "Sorry…" she said and Marti sighed.

"Amanda…I know I've asked you this question before, but…it doesn't bother you that you're considered a sugar baby? I mean, not at all? The only reason people see you being with Kent is because you're after his money…does it bother you?"

"Marti, I'm not like you. Does it bother me? Maybe a little, but that comes with the territory of having a way older guy. I just say give them the best stereotype of a sugar daddy and sugar baby you can."

"But, our relationship started out as a friendship. It's still a friendship. We weren't lovers and that's what frustrates me about that stereotype of a younger woman being with an older man. I mean, how can I be upset with Derek and Casey's relationship when mine is much worse."

"Why do you have to be such a downer, Marti? I know how your relationship with Dennis is different than my relationship with Kent. But, these are the facts…people will think what they want. We just can't let them ruin our fun. Now, tonight when they get back from the conference, I want you to fuck Dennis and make it good. I want to be able to hear you guys in bed."

"I'm not a screamer like you…" Marti said as she laughed. She couldn't imagine being anything like Amanda. She would definitely scare Dennis away if she was like Amanda.

"Right. you're a squirter." Amanda joked and Marti, playfully, hit her. "Don't drown him." she said and Marti wished she hadn't told Amanda about that the first time she slept with Dennis.


	22. Chapter 22

After having lunch and shopping with Amanda, Marti just showered and took a nap. She was tired from the exhausting shopping trip with Amanda and she was amazed how someone could be so tired when she wasn't even shopping for herself. Marti, promised she wouldn't cause Dennis to spend anymore money on her other than this trip.

When she woke up, it was dark and Dennis hadn't come yet. She checked her phone and saw a text from him about an hour ago saying that he would be a little late getting back, but it shouldn't be no more than two hours. She sighed as she rose up and found her satchel and she pulled out her iPad from her bag and looked at random stuff on the internet and checked her email. She had jumped up from the bed with a squeal of delight as she saw a follow up email from when she interviewed to be an intern in a museum. It was a paid internship linked to her History major, and she got it. She was so happy, she wanted to dance. She turned on her Pandora station and LMFAO's "Party Rock Anthem" came on and started dancing.

"You look happy…" Dennis said as he stood in the wide doorway of the master bedroom of the cottage. He was holding his jacket and tie on one arm and in the other his briefcase. The top two buttons on his shirt were open. "At least you're keeping yourself entertained." he said with a laugh as he walked closer and set his briefcase on the desk and draped his jacket and tie over the chair in front of it. He sat down on the bed to take off his shoes as he watched her dance. Marti could see he was puzzled but was enjoying the view of her only in a white tank top and light purple cotton panties with dark purple spots on them with a matching bra under the tank top.

"You know that internship I was trying to get and went for an interview? I got it!" Marti said as she squealed as she jumped up and down.

"That's great, Marti." Dennis said as he stood up from the bed and hugged her. "I thought you would need my help with getting the internship, but it turns out you didn't need me after all." he said with a strange tone in his voice.

"Dennis, what's wrong?" Marti asked as she pulled back a little from his embrace and stared into his eyes. He sighed as he led them to the bed and they sat down. "Are you breaking up with me?" she asked feeling as if she was going to cry as she watched him take in a deep breath.

"That's for you to decide." he said and she was confused by what he meant by that. "Marti, I know you wanted to prove to everyone and yourself that you could love me without accepting gifts and money from me. I'm not saying you're not capable of doing it, because you've just proven that you can. I just…well, I wasn't sure if I could do it. All this time, I thought you were depending on me, but it was the other way around. If you don't need me…"

"Stop, Dennis! I'm always going to need you. I love you. I just can't accept anymore of your money. Look, this is the point in which we can really test our relationship to see if it's really true or not. I know there's this large age gap…"

"Marti, this isn't just an age gap by ten years. It's a fucking ocean of numbers between my age and yours. You're so beautiful and smart and I've told you a million times that you could date anyone your age you wanted."

"I don't want a guy my age…I want you, Dennis." Marti said before she grabbed him and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. When she pulled away, she noticed how uncomfortable and torn he looked that was similar to the way he looked when they first had sex. "I know you think if we sleep together again, it'll make us like Kent and Amanda, but it doesn't. We'll just be two people in love showing each other how much we love each other. I want this…"

"Marti…" Dennis began with a protesting sigh, but was cut off by Marti pulling him in another passionate kiss. She pressed her body against his and heard him moan into the kiss as she ran her hands along his sides. "I'm really tired…" Dennis said when he pulled way. "I don't think you would enjoy…" he but she placed a finger over his lips.

"That's okay…I'll do all the work…" she trailed off as she pushed him on the bed and straddled him. She bit her bottom lip as she ran her hands up and down his chest until she decided to open his shirt. She stared at his chest loving the gray flecks of within his chest hair. He moaned out as she began kissing his neck.

"Marti…" he moaned out as she began grinding her hips into his and she moaned when she felt his cock twitch underneath her to a hardened state. She smirked as she began grinding against him causing him to moan out. Marti kept working her hips against him as she pulled her tank top over her head and began to undo her bra. Just then, Dennis reached for her breasts and held them in her hands as he massaged her breasts. Marti leaned down and began attacking his neck with kisses until she moved her kiss lower to his chest. She let her tongue glide over his defined pecks before moving lower. "Marti?" he asked as he tried to sit up, but she stopped him.

"Just relax…" she said before she unbuckled his belt and undid his slacks. "I want to do this…" Marti said as she slipped to the foot of the bed and dragged his pants and underwear down with her. She crawled her way back up and licked her lips as she stared at his hard cock.

"Fuck…" Dennis trailed off as Marti wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and took him into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the head while she worked her hand up and down his shaft. "Don't stop, Marti…" he panted out as she began taking more of him into her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down. Dennis could see Marti removing her panties with her free hand until she kicked them off. He saw her slip her hand between her thighs and he moaned at the site of Marti masturbating while blowing him. "This is different…" he said as Marti released his cock from her mouth.

"Blame Amanda…" Marti said as she rolled her eyes and grinned as she reached in her satchel and pulled a condom packet. She tore it open, took it out of the foil packet, and unrolled the condom onto his cock. "Just a little trick she told me about…" Marti said as she straddled him again. "Did you like it?" she asked as he chuckled.

"What do you think?" Dennis asked as he leaned back. Just then, Marti slid down onto his hard length and moaned out as he filled her. "Marti…" he moaned out as she began, slowly, bouncing up and down on his cock. She knew her heat was driving him crazy coupled with the slow torturous movements of her hips. "This is so…"

"Hot?" she asked as she began moving faster and he nodded his head, rapidly, as she laughed. She moaned out feeling Dennis' cock hit that spot within her that would cause her to lose control. A series of loud moans escaped her and she felt her inner walls beginning to clench around his cock. "Fuck…" she moaned out. "I'm gonna cum, Dennis!" she said and Dennis took both her hands in his as to steady her as she continued to rise and fall on his cock.

"Marti, I'm…" Dennis said as he felt himself moving closer to his orgasm than Marti. Just then, he spilled into the condom and Marti took the opportunity to ride the waves of his pleasure to reach her own. She loved how much his cock twitched and jerked within her and she soon, came with a loud and wild scream. She collapsed onto his chest and when he pressed a kiss against her forehead, she smiled warmly and held onto him. "I love you, Marti…" Dennis said as he lifted her chin up and stared into her eyes.

"I love you, too, Dennis." Marti said as he kissed her and she knew she was in heaven.


	23. Chapter 23

Marti shut down the laptop at her desk and said goodbye to her co-worker for the day. This internship was the best thing that could happen to her and her relationship with Dennis. She was happier knowing that Dennis wasn't giving her money and she was making her own. It took a lot of time for her to get used to it, but she is adjusting to her new budget.

"Marti!" she heard Dennis call to her as he stood at the entrance of the museum. "I was going to surprise you. I didn't know you were getting off so early."

"Yeah…" Marti said as she hugged Dennis. "A co-worker had to leave because her kid was sick and I stayed late covering for her yesterday, so they let me go early today."

"That's amazing. Let me treat you to dinner tonight." Dennis said as they left the museum and Marti shifted uncomfortably.

"Dennis, we agreed that I would pay my own way from now on. And I can't really afford the nice restaurants you usually chose…"

"Then don't. Look, think of it as a congratulatory dinner for your internship. It's been almost of month and you haven't really celebrated your internship. Please, just this once let me treat you." Dennis begged and Marti smiled.

"Okay. At least let me leave the tip for the waiter." Marti said as she got into his car. She had to admit she did miss the luxurious life with him. Taking the bus everyday and getting hit on by strange men and bothered by creepy people had her missing his car and private jet more and more. Still, she enjoyed and new freedom and didn't feel the pressure she did when Dennis was paying for everything and treating her like a princess.

"You look so amazing in your intern work wear. I think I've developed a new fetish…" Dennis joked and Marti laughed.

"Oh yeah…struggling coffee girl is the new sexy thing, right now…" Marti said with heavy sarcasm. "So, how is work as a lawyer?"

"Ah…the same. I helped my client land a big international account in Japan. He's happy about that. He's been trying to land that market for a year. This is boring, I know."

"No, it's interesting. I guess working in a boring office answering phones and doing shit work caused me to appreciate hearing about your work. I mean, I'm grateful for the internship and everything. I just want to do more."

"You will, in time. Remember, you're just starting out so you have to work your way up. You'll get to that point eventually." Dennis said as he parked outside the restaurant. "You don't know how proud I am of you." Dennis said before he kissed her.

"Thanks…" Marti said as she pulled away and stared into his eyes. "So, are we going in or are we going to stay out here and make out?"

"Well, that depends…are you really hungry?" Dennis asked as he kissed her again. Marti pulled away and laughed.

"As much as I love a good make out session. I'm starving." Marti said as she grabbed her bag and laughed at Dennis' playful pout.

"Let's get food in you, then." Dennis said as he got out of his car. They walked inside and when they stepped to the hostess, Dennis gave his name for a reservation.

"You were going to take me out to dinner anyway, weren't you?" Marti asked as she stared at Dennis and he chuckled. "What made you so sure I was going to say yes, anyway?"

"I wasn't sure. I guess I was risking it all on the fact that you might have had a small lunch."

"You'd be right…" Marti said as they were seated and Dennis ordered a bottle of wine for them. "My lunch was a bag of popcorn."

"Ouch…" Dennis said as the waiter came back with menus and glasses of water before leaving to give them time to look the menus over. "I know what I want. How about you?"

"I'll get whatever you're having…" Marti said as she set the menu on the table. "I'm feeling too tired and lazy to choose right now."

"Your internship is that bad?" Dennis asked with a chuckle. "I hope you're not working too hard, Marti." he said as the waiter returned with the bottle of wine and asked their orders. Dennis ordered as the waiter nodded before he walked away.

"No, I'm not working too hard. It's just…me and Amanda have been fighting a lot lately. She still doesn't want to stop seeing Kent. I guess the life of a sugar baby is too cushy to give up for her." Marti said with a shrug.

"I'm sorry you two are fighting. To be honest, I wish Kent would drop this thing with Amanda, too. It's not fair what he's doing to Amanda and her reputation. Look at me, I'm the biggest hypocrite right now. I'm paying for your dinner in an expensive restaurant. I just scream sugar daddy…" Dennis said as he squirmed uncomfortably in his chair.

"I thought you said it was a celebratory treat for my internship…" Marti said in a playful tone to lighten the mood. "I mean, do you see me as a sugar baby."

"I never really saw you that way to begin with. In fact, I always hated that label for you. I think there were so many feelings about you rushing through me all at once, I didn't know any other way than to be, regretfully, you sugar daddy." Dennis said as he cringed at his label.

"I don't regret anything. At least you're nothing like Kent. You didn't only want sex. You wanted a friendship, and we have that in our relationship. I don't think I could ever see you as being like Kent and I can't be like Amanda."

"You're nothing like Amanda. I never saw you as ever being like her when I first saw you on campus. I just saw someone I wanted to spend time with, and at the time, I thought I needed to spend my money on you to keep you. I think, now, I see you as someone that can stand on her own two feet and that makes me want to spend my time and money on you more. Ironic, right?"

"Yeah…" Marti said as she sipped her glass of wine. "Are you sure there isn't anything I could say to Amanda to change her mind?"

"She wants what she wants and Kent is willing to do anything for sex with a younger girl. So, as much as it annoys me, I think we should let them be whatever they want to be."

"I guess…" Marti said before their food arrived. "I think Casey is happier that we're not fulfilling our sugar daddy/sugar baby stereotypes. Though, I think she would love for us to stop seeing each other altogether."

"I know. I guess she has the same worry that I have. Even if I'm dirt poor and you're the rich one, people would still assume that I'm your sugar daddy."

"It's just not fair. I should be able to love you without people thinking I'm only with you for money. I guess that's what gets me so angry with Amanda. Her 'relationship' with Kent is making it harder and harder for you and me to be together without speculation. It just sucks…"

"Couldn't have said it better…" Dennis said as he raised his glass of wine. "I really do wish I could just be with you without the worry of public opinion."

"Then, lets do it and not give a fuck what people say. We'll never change people's minds no matter what because of how we look together. To hell with them." she said as she raised her glass.

"To hell with them." Dennis responded my raising his glass and clinking it with hers.


	24. Chapter 24

Marti, Amanda, and Stephanie decided to go to Echo Beach to this party being held there. It was a college party that Marti nor Stephanie didn't really go to, but Stephanie was going because her crush, Cody, was going to be there. Marti and Amanda were going for moral support.

The beach was crowded and loud with music blaring from the speakers on the stage. Marti knew she recognized the DJ from one of her classes. This was almost like a club, but she apperceived the outdoor atmosphere.

"Stephanie!" yelled a blond guy coming towards them as he saw her and Marti knew it was Cody. "You came." he said and Amanda smirked as she stared at Stephanie.

"Yeah, I did. My friends, Amanda and Marti." Stephanie said as she pointed in their direction. "This is Cody…he's in my theater class."

"Hey, nice to meet you." he said before one of his friends called him over and he excused himself. "I'm over the bar. If you girls want a free drink…let me know…" he said with a wink as he jogged back to the bar tent.

"Ooh, I think he likes you, Steph…" Marti teased before they went into the middle of the crowd and began dancing.

"You think so? I can't tell. I mean…I'm pretty sure he wouldn't just offer every girl free drinks…how would they even make money that way?"

"Stop over analyzing it, Steph." Amanda said before she walked off and began dancing with this girl with bright blond hair. She began grinding with the girl and making out with her. Marti rolled her eyes and continued dancing by herself until this guy with dark hair began dancing with her and Stephanie. They decided to trap him in a sandwich as they danced.

After dancing with the guy for about two more songs, Marti and Stephanie decided to get that free drink. Amanda dragged the girl she was dancing with to the bar as they all sat in front of Cody. He smiled as soon as he saw Stephanie.

"What's your poison?" he asked as he leaned against the counter as he stared at Stephanie. Marti could sense that his closeness just made her blush.

"We'll have sex on the beach…" Amanda interrupted in a flirty tone. "Do you like sex on the beach?" she asked and Marti could see Stephanie starting to retreat and let Amanda flirt with the guy she has a crush on.

"It's too sweet for me…" he said with a smirk before he pushed back from the counter. "I prefer beer." he said and Marti, lightly, elbowed Stephanie.

"I prefer beer, too." Stephanie said getting his attention again. "I like Corona…especially on a night like this. I think a good pale ale. I've had Guinness, but it's too much for me."

"Yeah, that's an acquired taste. Well, one Corona coming up. What about the rest of you?" he asked as he stared at the girl Amanda dragged with her with confusion. Marti knew he didn't see her with them before.

"I'll have the same as Stephanie." Marti said before she began dancing to the music in the barstool. "oh, can I have mine with lime?" she asked and he nodded.

"We'll have sex on the beach…are you sure you wouldn't like sex on the beach?" Amanda said in a flirty tone as he leaned forward. Stephanie was trying to hold in her rage, but Marti wasn't so subtle. She swore she would kill Amanda if she ruined this for Stephanie.

"Amanda…" Marti said as she gave her a knock it off glare before Cody handed her a beer. Marti was beyond annoyed with Amanda and it showed as she drank her beer faster than she intended to. Another bartender was making Amanda and the unnamed girl's drink.

"So," Cody began as he turned toward Stephanie. "How did you learn so much about beer and more importantly, how did you come to actually like it?"

"I don't know…my older brother, I guess. I grew up kind of a tomboy, but when I started getting to girly for him, he said he was going to teach me how to be a boy. This is embarrassing…"

"I don't think it's embarrassing. I had three sisters. I can't even tell you all the weird, embarrassing shit I was put through."

"I think I could imagine." Stephanie said as she sipped from her beer bottle. "So, do you work the bar for the entire party?"

"Nah…I get off in about…an hour or so." he said as a few guys came up to the bar tent. "How about you meet me here in an hour and we can continue our conversation?"

"Sure…" Stephanie said with a smile before he smiled and took the guys orders. Marti and Stephanie were preparing to leave when Amanda and the girl flashed Cody. Marti had had enough of Amanda's blatant disrespect of Stephanie. She dragged Amanda by the hand to the entrance of the beach where the music was less loud.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Amanda? You know that's Stephanie's crush! Why are you flirting with him?"

"What? It's just a little harmless flirting. He's hardly my type…not since Kent, anyway." she said and Marti rolled her eyes. "Look, don't start this shit again. You're going to kill my buzz, and Steph knows I'm just kidding."

"No, she doesn't. She's really pissed at you. If you're so interested in Kent, why are you flirting with damn near everybody on the beach?"

"Because, I can, Marti. Yeah, I'm in this thing with Kent, but I'm young. I can't waste all this hotness on him. He still gives me money and he's still giving me gifts."

"Do you not realize that you sound like a…like a prostitute?" Marti said and she knew that word would anger Amanda.

"You act like you weren't doing the same damn thing. Sure, you like to think that your relationship with Dennis is different than mine, but it's not. You are a sugar baby just like me."

"I was never like you! Dennis and I hated that sugar daddy and sugar baby label. We didn't intend on having that type of relationship."

"You might not have intended to have that relationship, but you did have that relationship. Come on, Marti…are you really that blind? The same thing people say about me and Kent is the same thing they say when they see you and Dennis. At least, I don't fight against it."

"We just stopped caring about what people say. We know we love each other for real. I'm not having sex with him for money. I'm having sex with him because I want to…because I love him. I'm on a fucking shoestring budget for fuck's sake."

"No, you're broke. I won't be broke. And you treat my relationship with Kent like I feel degraded. You don't realize…I have power over him. He thinks he's got me under his thumb, but it's the other way around. Who's to say that I don't actually enjoy the sex?"

"You're so fucking delusional, you don't even realize how you sound right now. He's using you. What makes you think you're the only sugar baby he has? To him…there's more like you. He's never going to respect you."

"Oh, and does Dennis respect you? He doesn't even want to be seen in public with you half the time. I see the way he looks around…always so fucking paranoid. He's ashamed because he knows he is a sugar daddy. You know what…I'm done. I'll grab the chick I picked up and we will have a better night with Kent than this. Tell Steph, I found my own ride." Amanda said as she stormed back to the party leaving Marti there to fume over their argument.


End file.
